Always and Forever
by SouthernGrrl
Summary: Bonnie finds a set of rituals that allow the supernatural to have children. The Originals are still in New Orleans and Caroline can't stop thinking about Klaus. I suck at summaries ;) Rated M for adult content. Klaroline centric. Also featuring Stebekah, Delena, Kalijah, Lonnie, maybe a sprinkling of Mapril. Sequel to "It's So Hard to Say Good-Bye" & "Southern Vacation"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is a sequel to_ "It's So Hard to Say Good-Bye"_ and_ "Southern Vacation."_ I'd recommend reading those before you start this one :) I'm trying my best to keep the characters' personalities accurate, but this type of story line is a little more fluffy than the show. This will be a multi-chapter story, updating at least once a week.**

**I don't own TVD or its characters, I only own the ones I make up ;)**

* * *

Caroline pretty much stayed in her room for three days after returning home from her trip to Charleston. She told her mom that she was just exhausted from all the traveling. The reality was she was exhausted from thinking about Klaus non-stop. She was sitting on her bed, holding the drawing Klaus had given her so long ago when her phone pulled her back to reality: _Hey Care! 3 days is plenty of time for rest, now meet me and Bon at the Grill at 7, ok? We missed you :)_. Caroline smiled at Elena's text. She was so happy to have her old friend back. Humanity-less Elena was a stone cold bitch. She looked at her clock; 5:45. She hopped in the shower and got ready to meet her girls.

After putting on makeup and curling her hair, she looked in her closet to pick an outfit. She pulled out a sequined black tunic with a plunging neckline and slipped it on. She paired it dark skinny jeans and purple knee high boots. She wrapped the pearl necklace around her neck and headed out the door.

* * *

Caroline walked into the Mystic Grill at 6:50. Normally she was fashionably late, but she wanted to be the first to arrive so she could order drinks for the girls. She sauntered up to the bar, "Three mango margaritas, please." She wanted to give Elena and Bonnie a little taste of her vacation. Matt turned around and smiled at her, "I see the beach was good to you. Welcome back, Care." Caroline smiled at him and took a seat at the bar. As he placed the third drink in front of Caroline, she heard the door swing open. "Care! You're… on time?" Bonnie ran up and hugged her friend. Caroline pulled Elena in for a group hug. They each took a glass and headed to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Caroline sat on one side of the booth and Elena and Bonnie faced her on the other side.

"Margaritas? I thought you were on a scotch binge lately," Elena gestured to the drinks in front of them.

"Well, I wanted to show you guys a taste of Charleston. They might not be as good as _Taco Boy_, but they are amazing nonetheless."

Bonnie took a long sip, "Mmmmm. This is delicious! Why have we never ordered these?"

"I have no idea, but they are my new favorite thing."

"Okay, tell us everything that happened on your vacay. Don't leave out a thing," Elena said between gulps.

"Alright, alright. Okay, so after I get to the hotel and freshen up, I went to this bar. It was karaoke night and I had had a few drinks, so I decided to sing. Well… guess who surprised me after my song? Stefan! He-"

"Stefan was there?" Bonnie had really missed him since he moved away. He was the one who helped her deal with Jeremy's death.

"Yea, he came down to surprise me. I told my mom I was going to see him, but really I just wanted a quiet weekend. I just didn't want her to worry about me being somewhere alone, you know? Anyways, the next day we went to the beach and this guy Lucas taught me how to surf! You guys should've seen me; I was a natural! That night we all went to _Taco Boy_ and got drunk on margaritas. Then Lucas and I walked on the beach and…" Caroline trailed off, remembering her one night stand with the surfer human.

"And… what? What happened next?" Elena couldn't wait for her to finish. _I hope something happened with them. I hate seeing her still so hung up on Tyler. She needs to move on and be happy._

"… and I may have slept with him a little bit." Caroline closed her eyes, shielding herself from the judgment she was sure she'd get for acting like a floozy.

"Good for you! It's about time you met someone new. I was starting to worry that you'd never move on from Tyler," Bonnie was so happy for her friend.

_Yea, right. Tyler. They still don't know the truth about Prom Night. I am still hung up on a hybrid, but that's not the right one._ Caroline shook her head. _No, you will not think about Klaus right now. Focus, Caroline._ "No, it's nothing like that. It was just a one-time drunken thing. Anyways, the next day, Stefan and I did some touristy things. We saw the Angel Oak; it's this massive tree that's easily a thousand years old. Damon actually carved his name on it when he was human. Isn't that wild?"

Elena nodded, "Yea he showed me the picture. That's crazy to think about."

Caroline smiled, "I know right? After that we walked around downtown and went shopping at the market. I found this gazebo at the Battery that is just beautiful. I told Stefan whenever I get married; it's going to be there. Here, look at these pictures." Caroline pulled out her phone and showed the girls all the pictures from her weekend. Bonnie and Elena scrolled through with smiled plastered on their faces. Elena stopped on one of Caroline on the gazebo steps, "Oh my God, Care. You look like a bride on your wedding day here."

Caroline smiled, "Stefan said the same thing. Can you believe he won't agree to be my maid of honor?" They all laughed.

"I can imagine Stefan wearing a dress right now," Bonnie couldn't stop laughing.

The girls erupted into a fit of giggles as Matt walked over to their table, "Round two for the ladies, courtesy of Damon." They all looked up to the bar to see Damon smirking at them. He raised his glass as if to say, "Cheers." They raised their glasses back and Caroline motioned him over to sit with them. He slid into the booth next to Caroline, "Elena. Witchy. Barbie." Caroline scoffed at him.

Damon snatched her phone from Bonnie's hands, "Pictures from your vacay? How is my baby bro doing?"

"He's perfectly fine. Hey, I have a bone to pick with you."

"Sounds dirty. I'm in."

"Shut up, Damon. Seriously, why would you think it's okay to turn a single mom with a little kid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About 20 years ago? Charleston? You dated a woman with a kid? You _turned_ her? None of this ringing a bell?"

Damon glared at her, "No… Maybe a little… Wait, how do you know about that?"

"I met her son. Lucas."

"Lucas?"

"Yea, Care's new boyfriend," Elena interrupted.

"Elena, he's not-"

"New boyfriend, huh? So I guess you're finally over that hybrid?" Damon smirked.

"Okay, one, he's not my boyfriend. And two, yes, I'm over Tyler."

"Well good for you. It's time you found an _original_ Ken doll to play with," Damon wasn't sure if something went down between Caroline and Klaus, but he still teased about it every chance he got.

"You know, Damon, if you weren't dating my best friend, I would break your jaw right now. You ever had your jaw broken? I bet it's _painful_."

"Very funny, Barbie."

"What the _hell_ are you two talking about?" They looked over at Bonnie and Elena, who clearly did not understand the playful-_but-not-so-playful_ banter.

Caroline shook her head, "Nothing. Damon's just being a _dick_ as usual. No offense, Elena."

"None taken, he _is_ a dick."

"Ouch. That hurts."

The girls laughed and went back to their own conversation. Bonnie told Caroline all about her new powers and how the spirits were helping her again. Since she played such a crucial role in Silas' demise, the spirits cleansed her of expression and let her regain her natural magic. It was a slow process, like she had to relearn everything from the beginning. Damon quickly grew bored and left the bar to go home. Elena watched him walk out and listened for his car to rev up and drive away. She peeked out the window to make sure he was gone and out of earshot, "Okay Bonnie. Tell Care about the spell you found."

"Well, it's not _exactly_ a spell. I found a ritual in one of my Grams' grimoires that will show you who your soul mate is."

"Soul mates? Seriously?"

"Totally serious. After you find whoever it is and you bind yourself to them, there's another ritual you can perform…" the witch trailed off.

"Well what? What is it? You can't leave me hanging, Bonnie."

"The ritual will… let you get pregnant."

Caroline's mouth fell open in shock, "What?!"

* * *

**R&R pretty please :)**

**If you haven't seen 4x22, stop reading my a/n now! I started writing this weeks ago, before the prom episode. It's bittersweet writing Bonnie in this story now :( I also started writing this before the Hayley baby bullshit. Don't worry, none of _that_ drama is here ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed. It makes my fangirl heart smile :)**

**I don't own TVD or its characters... just the ones I created.**

* * *

Caroline paced in front of the abandoned witch house. _Soul mates? Babies? Should I really be doing this? I've known about this for over a month, why am I still freaking out? Do I _really_ want to know who my soul mate is? What if it's Klaus? No one knows how I feel about him. What if it's _not_ Klaus? Oh God, what if it's _Tyler_?!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Bonnie and Elena walking towards her, "Hey ladies! Need a hand?"

"No, no. We have everything. Are you ready for this?" Bonnie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Honestly. I'm not sure. I was thinking Elena could go first… you know… since she's the one _in_ a relationship. Have you talked to Damon about it?"

"I have, but he hasn't really said much about it. I think he's afraid my soul mate will be Stefan or something."

"Yea I can understand that. We'll see what happens, right?"

Elena gave her blonde friend a small smile and walked inside. Bonnie set up 12 candles in a circle with sage in the middle. She motioned Elena over to sit in front of her, "Okay. Here's how it will work. I'll light the sage and say this chant," pointing to a page in her grimoire, "And if I'm right, you should be able to see your soul mate in the smoke. I think the spirits might provide a name if it's someone you don't recognize. I have to warn you. After your mate is discovered, you and he both will be consumed with finding one another. You'll have dreams, visions, you'll hear things. The only way for it to stop is a kiss." Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, "A kiss?" Bonnie smiled, "Yep. Kind of like a fairy tale." They all laughed a little before Caroline spoke again, "Okay. I'll just wait outside. Try and calm my nerves down."

* * *

Caroline sat against the tree outside the abandoned house and tried to clear her head. She couldn't help but think about her vacation with Stefan.

_Stefan chuckled and resumed walking. Caroline rolled her eyes and caught up to her brooding best friend, and laced her arm into his. He couldn't help but notice her eyeing all the kids running around, and families splashing each other in the water. He gave her a slight nudge, "Want to talk about it?"_

_She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised, "Talk about what?"_

_"All the kids you keep staring at."_

_"Oh hush…," She sighed, "You know I love being a vampire. I love being strong, ageless, fearless, and all that jazz… But sometimes I can't help but think about what I'm also missing out on. I always wanted a family someday, and now it's out of the cards for me. It doesn't really cross my mind, unless I see a particularly cute baby," She said with a chuckle._

_"I know what you mean. I've caught myself thinking the same thing from time to time. It's okay to be sad about it, but you can't let it consume you, you know?"_

_"I know. If only __Twilight __were real."_

_"Oh I know you did not just make a __Twilight __reference."_

_"Stefan, don't hate. You know you love it," Caroline nudged him. He laughed and shook his head before putting his arm around her shoulders. Caroline wrapped her arm around his waist._

* * *

Caroline pulled out her phone and mindlessly browsed the internet. She found herself looking at an online baby store. _Ooh that bedding is cute. I like that stroller. That is the most adorable onesie_- "Hey!" Elena came running out of the house, startling Caroline back to reality.

"Hey! How did it go? Did you see your soul mate?"

"I sure did. Care to venture a guess?"

"I'm going to guess it's a Salvatore… but which one?" Caroline tapped her chin in faux contemplation.

"It's Damon," Elena was beaming.

"I guess Stefan isn't your epic love after all," Caroline winked at her friend, "Where is Bonnie?"

"She's still talking with the spirits. Trying to figure out how the conception part will work."

"I'm curious about that too. Could we just have babies for all eternity or something? Will they be human, vampire, or what?"

"No, there's a limit," Bonnie joined her vampire friends outside, "You can have up to four children. One for each season: spring, summer, fall, winter. Now, before you conceive, you will need to bind yourself to your soul mate. That will pretty much mark you as theirs. Once you're bonded you have no choice but to be faithful. The spirits will not allow infidelity."

"So basically we'll be married," Elena interrupted.

"As far as nature is concerned, yes. The only way you can bond is to blood share when a full moon is in its apex. After that, you can conceive."

"Well, how would conception work?" Caroline was getting curious now.

"You have to blood share again while," Bonnie cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably, "Being intimate while a full moon is in its apex, but you have to do it every full moon for one season. The final time will be the night you conceive. If you miss one, you have to start over again. Your pregnancy, instead of being nine months, will be six months, or the following two seasons. Like humans, you will need to take prenatal vitamins and eat healthy. Alcohol is also a no-no. The _babies_ are a whole different thing altogether."

Caroline and Elena looked at each other, worried, "What about the babies?" Bonnie sighed, "They will be… hybrids… for a lack of a better term. They will drink blood like vampires, but will have a heartbeat like a human. They will drink blood from their mother until age two, at which point they will drink from blood bags or animals. They'll be able to walk in the sun without a daylight ring. They will grow at a normal rate until they turn 18, then they will transition into a full vampire and become immortal."

"Wow… That is a lot to digest. I need to go talk to Damon; see how he feels about all of this," Elena sighed. Caroline gave her a reassuring hug, "Hey, I bet he'll be happy. If nothing else, he's your soul mate, that's something to celebrate, right?" Elena smiled at Caroline and Bonnie before walking toward her car, "I'll see you guys later, let me know who Care's mate is!" They waved at her before turning back to the house. Caroline let out a shaky breath.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I think so. It's just a lot to process, you know?"

"I know. Are you nervous that it'll be Tyler? I assume you two didn't part on the best of terms... you know... with Klaus being gone and all. I always wondered why Tyler never came back."

"I _am_ worried that it's him, but for a different reason."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Caroline, "What does that mean?" "Nothing, let's go inside and get this over with," Caroline started walking into the house. She swallowed hard as she sat in the middle of the candles on the floor. Bonnie closed her eyes for a moment, and suddenly every candle in the room was lit. She brought out a new bundle of sage and lit it, causing smoke to waft up between the two girls, "Take my hands." Caroline placed her hands in Bonnie's and closed her eyes. Bonnie began chanting in what Caroline could only assume was Latin. If she was still alive, her heart would be pounding out of her chest.

Bonnie released her hands and opened her eyes, "Okay Caroline, look into the smoke. You should be able to see your soul mate." Caroline opened her eyes, "I can only see smoke rings." "Give it a second. The image takes a while to appear." Caroline stared into the smoke and saw a figure begin to form. She leaned in, trying to get a better look. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell open as the details of the face became clear. She reached out; trying to touch his face, but her hand caused the smoke to drift away.

"Who was it, Caroline? Who did you see?"

"I don't believe it," Caroline whispered. She was still in shock.

"Who _was_ it?!"

"It was really him, wasn't it?" Her eyes focused back to her witch friend, and finally noticed the confusion.

"Spirits, please, give me a name."

The spirits and Caroline answered her at the same time: "Klaus." "Niklaus Mikaelson."

"_What?!_ Are you _kidding_ me?!"

"How long until he starts searching for me? Days, weeks, or is it immediate?"

"_That's_ your first question? Not 'why is public enemy #1 my freaking soul mate?'? Why aren't you as upset as me?"

"Bonnie, just tell me how long first. I'll try and explain the rest."

"It's immediate. I'm sure we'll be seeing him soon enough."

"Thank you. Now I need to make a phone call."

"Wait, Care. You said you would explain. So by all means…"

"Let's meet tomorrow for lunch at the _Grill_ with Elena and Damon. I don't feel like telling this story more than once."

"Okay. Noon tomorrow, but I hope you know, Miss Forbes, I will be losing sleep over this tonight."

"You and me both, Miss Bennett." Bonnie and Caroline walked back to their cars and hugged before driving home.

Caroline pulled her phone out and sent a text to Stefan: _Twilight is real. Get to Mystic Falls. NOW.  
_Stefan replied a few minutes later: _Twilight? Are you drunk? ;)_  
Caroline laughed: _I wish. Can you get here before lunch tomorrow?_  
It took Stefan 15 minutes to respond: _Just packed a bag. Leaving now. I'll get there pretty late.  
_Caroline smiled: _Good. You know where my spare key is. Let yourself in._

* * *

**Of course it's Klaus :) This story will be full of Klaroline feels! R&R please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say thanks again for the reviews and faves! It really inspires me to continue this story. I'm writing chapter 14 right now, and in honor of an awesome finale last night, I'm going to update a couple chapters today :)**

**I don't own TVD and all that entails.**

* * *

"Rise and shine," Caroline sang into Stefan's ear. He pulled up to her house just after 4am and crashed in her bed. "Are you serious right now? It's not even 8am, I'm exhausted," Stefan groaned and rolled over, shielding his eyes from the sunlight pouring into her room. It was early, yes, but Caroline needed to fill him in on everything that happened yesterday. She ran downstairs and brought back two blood bags, "Come on; drink up. I have to tell you everything." Stefan slowly sat up, taking a blood bag as Caroline filled him in. How Bonnie was working to get her magic back, how to find your soul mate, how vampires can even have children, and how Damon and Elena were indeed mates. She hesitated on the last part, but Stefan didn't seem to care.

"Okay, here's the reason I asked you to come here. I found out who _my_ soul mate is."

"Who? It's not me, is it?"

"Well, I wouldn't really be surprised if you were considering how close we are, but no. It's… Klaus."

Stefan nodded, "I believe it. You're full of light and he's surrounded by darkness. You _complement_ each other. Have you talked to him at all?"

"No, but I have a feeling I will soon. See, after you find out who your mate is, you both have an uncontrollable urge to find each other. I wouldn't be surprised if he was on his way here now."

"If he isn't here now, I'm sure he will be soon."

"Also, I'm meeting with Bonnie, Elena and Damon for lunch today. After I saw Klaus' face last night, Bonnie got pissed off and didn't understand why I wasn't freaking out. I need you with me at lunch today when I explain why. You're the only one who gets it."

"I'll be right beside you the whole way."

"Thanks, Stefan."

"Anytime. Now get out of here so I can go back to sleep."

"This is _my_ room, but okay. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Elijah knocked on Klaus' bedroom door, "Come in, Elijah." He opened the door to see his brother frantically packing a suitcase.

"Planning on taking a trip?"

"I can't stop thinking about Caroline."

"Well that's not the understatement of the century."

Klaus scowled, "I mean it, brother. If I wasn't an Original, I would think I was compelled to find her."

"That's… peculiar."

"It is. It's like something is pulling me to her and I can't stop it."

"Niklaus, let's stop and think for a moment. Doesn't that sound a little… off to you?"

Klaus stood in the middle of his room and stared at Elijah, "Yes, it does. Do you think someone is playing games with me?"

"Well, the only people capable of something like that are witches. Don't leave just yet. Let's get to the bottom of this before you make any rash decisions."

"That's why I enjoy having you around, Elijah. You keep me level-headed."

"That I do. I'll contact a few people and see what to make of this."

Klaus sighed and unpacked his clothes. He placed his shirts back into his dresser when something caught the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around to his bed, but no one was there. He could swear he saw a blonde lying on his bed. He shook his head and headed to the sitting room, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

* * *

"Where is she? She said noon, right?" Elena checked her watch again; 12:15, "I guess being early that one time was just a freak occurrence." Bonnie laughed and turned her head at the sound of the door to the Grill opening, "There she is!" Caroline walked in with a huge smile on her face, "Hi guys!" Damon stood up, "It's about time you got here, Barbie. What took you so long? Lost the keys to your shiny pink convertible?" She rolled her eyes, "No _Damon_. I ran into an old friend and lost track of time." She turned to the door as Stefan walked in. Bonnie's and Elena's mouths dropped open.

Bonnie ran to him and jumped into his arms, "Oh my God, Stefan! I can't believe you're here!"

"Well Caroline said she had something important to tell the group, how could I miss that?"

Bonnie looked back to Caroline, "Is this about Klaus?"

"Yes, it is. Now let's all get some drinks. I have a feeling we'll need them," Caroline walked with Stefan to the bar. She ordered five margaritas and two shots of tequila each. "Are you ready to tell them?" Stefan looked at her with brooding eyes. "No, but I've sort of been backed into a corner."

"What are they talking about?" Bonnie looked from Elena to Damon.

"He's asking her if she's ready to tell us. What do you think that means?"

"Vampire Barbie," Damon whispered. Suddenly that punch from Klaus made even more sense. He shook his head and smirked, "I should've known."

"Should've known what?" Caroline walked back to the table, drinks in hand. Bonnie and Elena looked with wide eyes at the array of alcohol in front of them. "It's necessary, trust me," Caroline pushed two shots in front of everyone. They all threw them back and waited for Caroline to explain herself. "Okay, so as you all know, last night Bonnie, Elena and I did a spell to find our soul mates. Elena and Damon are _supposed_ to be together, we all know that now," She looked at Stefan, giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back at her, then at Elena and Damon. He was truly happy for them. "How are you feeling about that, Damon? You must be over the moon," Caroline tried in vain to change the subject. "Nice try, Barbie. Get back to _your_ story," Damon smirked. She scoffed, defeated, "Fine. Well, Bonnie did the ritual for me, and I sort of… saw Klaus… in the smoke."

"I just can't believe you saw _Klaus_. I can't even believe he has a _soul_ to mate with, not after everything he's done to us, to _me_," Elena sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. She would always hate him.

_Not everything is about you, Elena!_ Caroline looked down at her drink, "People are capable of change."

"Are you kidding me?! You're actually defending him after he used me as a human blood bag for his stupid hybrids?!"

"Elena, let's just take a breath for a second-"

"No, Care, I won't. He's a terrible person. He's done terrible things to _so_ many people."

"Yea and _Damon_ is the perfect saint, right?"

"That's not the same thing. Damon has changed. He is a good person now."

"Yea… _now_. What about when _I _was _his_ human blood bag. Did you just forget about that?"

"No, of course not. It's just-"

"And what about Stefan? You don't get the nickname 'ripper' because you like to make confetti." Stefan laughed at her analogy.

"Klaus _made_ him do those things, Care."

"Actually, he didn't," Stefan interrupted, "Not quite anyway. I was a ripper long before I met him."

"You are right about that, brother."

"Yes, see? Damon gets a pass; Stefan is a reformed ripper so he's forgiven. Why not Klaus? Why is he not deserving of the same treatment?"

"Because… Because he…" Elena was at a loss for words.

Caroline placed her hand over Elena's and gave her a small smile, "I'm not asking you to forgive him. All I'm asking is for you to show _him_ the mercy that we _all_ have shown Stefan and Damon. If I'm being completely honest, I haven't stopped thinking about him since they left four years ago. _Four_ years… and I never said anything about it or tried to find him… because _he_ was the enemy. _Everyone_ hated him. Even after he let Tyler come back to town, even after he didn't seek revenge for Kol's death. I let him go for _your_ sake… because that's what I was supposed to do. This is my chance to be a _mother_, Elena, are you really going to ask me to give that up?"

Elena stood up and pulled Caroline into a hug, "No, of course not. I just need a little time to get used to all this." "I know. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to adjust. After all, he has to come to _me_. I am the girl after all, and we know how stubborn he is," Caroline laughed with Elena. She pulled Bonnie into their hug, "And how do you feel about this?" "If you're happy, Care, then I'm happy. After everything that's happened to us, I'm just glad we're all still alive," Bonnie would never take her life for granted again, not after Silas.

The girls sat back down and finished their drinks quickly. Damon offered to get another round, when really he just needed to wash that conversation off of him. "Thanks for throwing 'reformed' in there," Stefan leaned to Caroline. "Hey, I didn't forget," She winked back at him. Elena looked back to Bonnie, "So, can you do the soul mate spell on yourself? Or is it just for vampires?"

"No, it works on me. I actually did it last night."

"What?! And you just let me go on and on about _Klaus_?! Who is it?"

"I don't know. I saw his face and he looks familiar… but when the spirits said his name, it didn't help any."

"What's his name?"

"Lucas Smith."

Caroline and Stefan looked at each other. Stefan was the first to speak, "Could just be a coincidence." Caroline rolled her eyes, "Since when is _anything_ a coincidence for us?" She pulled her phone out and scrolled through her pictures, "Is this the face you saw?" She held up a photo of Stefan and Lucas. Bonnie leaned in and squinted, "Oh my God…"

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter shortly :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Double update today! You guys are just awesome :)**

**I don't own TVD**

* * *

"Should I call him? This might be a bit awkward," Caroline and Stefan were walking through the woods behind her house as the sun was rising. It had been a couple days since their lunch with the old gang. Caroline wanted to call Lucas immediately, but just the thought of talking to him made her feel guilty. _Damn you, Klaus._

"I think so, I mean, if he's Bonnie's soul mate, he might be having the visions you were talking about. Plus, I don't think it would be awkward; he knew it was a one-time thing, and after running into Klaus, he'd be crazy to think-"

"Wait, when did he see Klaus?"

"After you left Charleston, I went to _Pour House_ to have a drink. Klaus got curious and showed up. Lucas walked in and made a joke about us sleeping together and Klaus… well… he was Klaus."

"What did he do?"

"He just threatened him and choked him a little. Lucas realized who _he_ was and how you both felt and walked away. Klaus even shook his hand."

"Wow. I guess he really has changed. Lucas sent me a text the day I left and said something about Klaus had changed and to 'get my man.' I had no idea what he meant at the time, but now it makes sense," Caroline sighed, "Okay, I'll call him." She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contacts, found Lucas' name and hit call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lucas. This is Caroline. I don't know if you remember me, but-"

"How could I forget my favorite vampire?"

Caroline laughed, "Don't tell your mom that. I just had a quick question. Now this might sound strange, but bear with me. Have you been having dreams lately about a girl? Short, dark skin, really pretty?"

"Actually… yes. How… how did you know?"

"Did you by any chance, get a name?"

"Yea… Bonnie. How do you know all of this? I can't get her out of my head, but I've never met her in my life."

"It's a long story. Just pack a bag and head for Mystic Falls, okay?"

"Do you know this girl?"

"She's my best friend… now drive."

"Yes ma'am."

"See, not awkward at all," Stefan shoved Caroline a little as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"It wasn't awkward because of _that_; I just can't stop feeling guilty about Klaus."

"It's probably just the soul mate thing. If it makes you feel any better, he already knows about you two."

"… What?"

"Yea, he figured it out after he saw Lucas. And yet, he still didn't kill him."

"Well that's just great. It won't look weird at all if Klaus comes back to town and finds Lucas sleeping on my couch."

"Oh you'll be fine. Now let's head to the witch house. Bonnie said she would do the spell for me too."

"Oh really? Who do you think it will be?"

"Something tells me it's going to be Rebekah."

"I should be surprised, but I'm not. There's something about those Mikaelsons…"

Stefan scoffed, "Yea, tell me about it."

* * *

"Tell me, brother, any news on the witch hunt?" Klaus looked up to Elijah from his sketch pad. He put the finishing touches on yet another drawing of Caroline. He sketched her constantly it seemed. Elijah walked behind the couch and glanced over Klaus' shoulder and smiled, "Actually, yes, I do have news." He poured himself a glass of scotch and sat opposite Klaus in a chair. Klaus glared at him. He hated Elijah's dramatic pauses, "By all means, Elijah. Do tell."

"These witches searched night and day, trying to find a spell that would do this to you. There was only one that fit."

"… And? What is it?"

"Apparently there's a ritual that when performed, will reveal your soul mate. Once the ritual is performed, you are consumed with finding one another. I guess Caroline had Miss Bennett perform this ritual for her."

"Well, if this is true, then why isn't Caroline here? She's not come for me."

"Brother, she is stubborn… much like you. I wouldn't be surprised if she was waiting for _you_ to come to _her_."

Klaus leaned his head back and grinned, "That does sound like my Caroline."

"So that would explain it then," Rebekah waltzed in and collapsed into the couch beside Klaus.

"Explain what, sister?" Klaus was in no mood for her antics.

"Why I keep seeing Stefan everywhere."

Elijah furrowed his eyebrows, "Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yep. I guess we're taking a trip to Mystic Falls. Do pack fast, brothers. We leave in an hour," and with that, Rebekah vamp sped to her room to get her things ready. She couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Stefan being her soul mate.

* * *

Bonnie walked into the Mystic Grill, looking for Elena and Damon. She ran into Caroline at the bar, "Hey Care. Have you seen our _betrothed_ friends?"

Caroline smiled, "There in a booth in the back. Hey Bon, can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure! Everything okay?"

"I was just wondering how you felt about Lucas… and me. I feel so guilty that that even happened. If I had any idea who he was supposed to be with, I would have never-"

"Care, it's okay. Really. I'll admit, at first I was a little weirded out by it… but the more I thought about it… look at Elena, Damon, and Stefan. That's one big cluster fuck, and yet, they all seem okay with it."

"Are you sure? I can't stop this nagging feeling that I did something wrong."

"I'm positive. And look at it this way, if you never met him, I'd be going crazy right now trying to find him!"

"I didn't think about it like that."

"Don't even worry about us, Care. Just… no eye sex with my future husband," Bonnie glared at her blonde friend, but couldn't hide the playful smile from creeping up.

Caroline laughed hard, "I swear to you, there will be no eye sex going on here. Not with him at least. There's a certain Hybrid that likes to lurk in corners. I can't promise anything on that."

"Sounds like a plan," Bonnie winked at Caroline, "Okay. I need to talk to them about their next step."

* * *

Bonnie sat down in a booth opposite Elena and Damon, "The next full moon is tomorrow. Are you sure you're both ready for this? You can't un-ring the bell," Bonnie looked from Damon to Elena, trying to read any sort of emotion. Elena looked at Damon. She knew she wanted this; she always wanted a husband and kids. After she turned, she buried that dream deep down, knowing it would never happen for her. Why bring it up and start a fight that neither of them would win? Damon stared at his glass. He had wanted kids when he was human, but vampires can't procreate so he never told anyone. And why would he? It was just a pipe dream… until now. He looked over at Elena and smiled, "I'm ready when you are." Elena beamed and kissed him on the cheek. This was really happening.

"Okay, great! Here's what you'll need to do. You draw a pentacle in the earth and place one candle in each direction for the elements. You take a fifth candle and place it in the center of the circle. This is your spirit candle. You light each candle starting with the north and move clockwise. Light the spirit candle last and stand over it. When the moon is in its apex you begin your blood sharing. If it's done correctly, the bite mark will turn into a scar as a mark of your bond," Bonnie waited for Elena to finish with her notes. She didn't want to mess anything up.

"So how would that work for me? Klaus is a hybrid; his bite would kill me, right?" Caroline sat down next to Bonnie across from Damon and Elena.

"Well Barbie, if you and Ken are feeding at the same time in your dream house, it should be fine," Damon smirked as Caroline sat in the booth next to Bonnie.

"Very funny. You know, you're lucky that-"

"Caroline, is that you?"

"Lucas, hi! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," Caroline jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Well, what can I say; I'm very curious about this Bonnie girl."

"Oh, of course. Lucas, this is Bonnie Bennett; local witch."

"Caroline!" Bonnie hid her face from embarrassment until Lucas took her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles and smiled, "So I guess I have you to thank for invading my dreams."

"Sort of. I did a ritual to find my soul mate, and your face popped up. Crazy, right?"

"Maybe it is crazy, but I like crazy."

"Hi, I'm Elena, and this is-"

"Damon Salvatore. How could I forget?"

"Lucas. You're taller than you were the last time I saw you. How's your mommy?"

Lucas glared at the blue-eyed vampire. "Damon, that's enough. There's no need to be a dick," Elena punched him in the arm. "Fine. Nothing personal; I just don't like newcomers. We good?" Damon extended his hand for Lucas to shake. Lucas looked down at his hand and back to Elena before grasping it, "Okay… But I still don't like you." "Well, I guess that's one more thing you have in common with Klaus," Damon gave a wink to Caroline. "And with _that_, I'm going home. Maybe Stefan finally got ahold of Rebekah," Caroline waved to the group and dashed out the door.

* * *

"Stefan, you here?... Hellooooo?" Caroline walked through her empty house looking for her brooding best friend. She turned on the kitchen light and found a note on the island counter:

_Caroline, _

_I'm going to stay at the boarding house tonight. Rebekah still hasn't answered my calls. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of the Mikaelson wrath if they came here in the middle of the night ;) Have a good night. Don't miss me too much!_

_-Stefan_

"Well that's just perfect. Now who can I bitch about Damon to?" Caroline grabbed a blood bag out of the refrigerator and walked to her bedroom. She filled her bathroom sink with hot water and placed the bag in. She recently discovered this was the best way to warm the blood. Microwaves never heated evenly, leaving hot spots that would scald her throat. Even though she healed quickly, it was still a pain in the ass. Boiling them on the stove worked, but it was too easy for them to overheat and explode. Putting them in hot water worked best for her because by the time she was done with her shower, the blood was the perfect temperature.

After her shower, she dried herself off and wrapped her hair in a towel. She threw on a white camisole and black boy shorts. She tied her damp hair into a messy bun and climbed into bed. If she let her hair dry like that, it would have perfect messy waves in the morning. She squeezed the blood bag, draining it in seconds before throwing it in the trash can beside her bed. She reached for the remote on the nightstand and turned on her TV. She reached over to turn off her lamp when something caught her eye on her dresser.

She moved the comforter off and tip toed to the dresser. She glanced around her room to make sure she was alone. "What the hell is this?" She reached for the plain brown paper bag. She untied the raffia bow and reached inside. She was not expecting this. Her mouth fell open when she realized what she was holding. The intoxicating scent almost knocked her over. _This had to be from Klaus, but if he left this here, then that means… _

She whipped around her room, looking for any evidence that someone had snuck in. There was nothing. She sighed and walked back to her bed. She placed the palmetto rose on her nightstand in front of Klaus' drawing. Her fingers grazed over the purple ribbon tied into a bow at the base of the flower and smiled. He came back for her. For the first time in a long time, Caroline fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**R&R please :)**

**Spoiler alert for the finale!**

**Did anyone else melt into a puddle at the Klaroline scene? I rewound the DVR and watched it about 10 times :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies! I probably sound like a broken record, but thanks so much for all the feedback! I really appreciate it :)**

**I still don't own TVD**

* * *

"So he heard _that_ comment and _only_ choked you out?" Bonnie couldn't believe Lucas' story about his run in with Klaus, "Good." She looked up and saw his face, a mixture of shock and anger. He rubbed his neck, remembering how much it hurt, "How exactly is that _good_?" She couldn't help but laugh, "He's 1000 years old, and has killed for a _lot_ less." He laughed with her, "I guess I should consider myself lucky then, huh?"

She nodded and heard a knock at her door. They both walked downstairs, still in their pajamas. She opened the door and froze, "Elijah?" He smiled at the little witch, "Miss Bennett. Would you be so kind as to invite us in? There are matters of which we must discuss." She looked over his shoulder to see Rebekah and Klaus leaning against her porch. She swallowed hard, "Of course. Come in. I'll be right back; I need to go change." She turned around and dragged Lucas upstairs to change into more presentable clothes.

"Who was that?"

Bonnie put a finger to her lips and whispered, "The Originals. Klaus is with them. Please stay up here while I talk to them."

"He let me live once. Isn't it obvious I'm not here for Caroline?"

"He doesn't see things that way. Klaus-"

"I can still hear you, little witch. I will consider sparing the human's life if he shows me some respect." Bonnie sighed and motioned Lucas to follow her. She walked downstairs wearing a red maxi dress and no shoes. Lucas followed behind her wearing jeans and a black polo shirt. "Elijah, Rebekah, _Klaus_; this is Lucas, my…" Bonnie trailed off and looked over to Lucas, trying to find the right label for him. He smiled at her before looking up, "Her boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you both," He shook hands with Elijah and kissed the back of Rebekah's hand. He walked towards Klaus and held his hand out, "Klaus. Good to see you again." Klaus exhaled through his nose, resisting the urge to rip the human's heart out. He shook his hand and glared, "Lucas. I wish I could say the same." Lucas swallowed hard and joined Bonnie on the couch.

"So… What brings you back to Mystic Falls?"

Elijah straightened his tie, "Miss Bennett. Would you care to tell us about this soul mate ritual you've been performing?"

"Ah, well. It's a long story."

"We have nothing but time. Please, continue."

"Okay," Bonnie took a deep breath. "It's actually the first of three rituals I found in one of my Grams' grimoires. The first one finds your soul mate. After the ritual, you are flooded with dreams, visions, and the like until you find the person. The only way to make the hallucinations stop is to kiss them. The second ritual binds you together for eternity. The third… allows you to… have children."

She looked up to the Originals, waiting for their reactions. Elijah stood up from his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. Rebekah sat there smiling; a genuine smile that Bonnie had never seen. She even had tears in her eyes. Klaus was staring at Bonnie with wide eyes. She looked over to Lucas, who was also staring at her. "Does that mean that we're supposed to have kids?" He whispered. She smiled at him, "Well, it's easier for us because we're human… But yes, I think that's what it means." She looked down, knowing that this kind of information was too much for such a new relationship. Lucas placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. He smiled and kissed her.

"Well, this has been very informative. I think it's time I return Stefan's calls. I'll be at the boarding house, "Rebekah stood up to leave.

"Actually, I think he's staying at Caroline's place," Bonnie corrected her.

Klaus was directly in front of Bonnie in a flash, "What business would Stefan have staying there?"

"Klaus, they are _best_ friends. More like brother and sister. She's closer to him than she is me and Elena. He knew before any of us about her feelings for you."

Klaus exhaled a small sigh of relief, and quickly composed himself. He stood up and grinned, "I think it's time I have a chat with the old ripper." Before anyone knew what happened, he was gone. Rebekah sighed, "I'll go find him." She too was gone in a flash. Bonnie smiled awkwardly at Elijah, "I meant no harm with this spell. I'm finally getting my natural magic back after Silas and this just kind of fell into my lap." Elijah stood up and smoothed his suit jacket, "I understand, Miss Bennett. Now," he cleared his throat, "If you have time this evening, could you perform this ritual for me?" Bonnie smiled and took his hand, "It would be my pleasure. How does 6 o'clock sound? I have dinner plans with Caroline tonight." "I look forward to it. Good day, Miss Bennett," Elijah kissed her knuckles before flashing out the door.

"Well that was… interesting," Lucas finally stood up from the couch.

"Tell me about it. That was the most pleasant they've ever been."

"I'd hate to see them angry."

Bonnie laughed and put her arm around Lucas, "So… boyfriend?"

"I thought it sounded a little less cheesy than 'soul mate.'" She smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

* * *

"It's 8:30. The moon will be in its apex at 9:09. You need to leave _now_ if you're going to get to the clearing on time," Bonnie was practically shooing Elena and Damon out of the Grill's front door. "Everything's all set up, witchy. I just want to enjoy my last drink as a bachelor," Damon tilted his head back and swallowed the last of his bourbon, "What do you say brother? Ready to join me in the land of white picket fences and minivans?" Stefan looked at Rebekah and smiled, "We're going to take it slow for now. There's always next full moon." She beamed back at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Suit yourself. I'm going to go get… sort of married," Damon grabbed Elena's hand as they flashed out the door.

Bonnie looked at the door for a few seconds before turning back to the group, "Finally they're gone. I was about to burst."

"Why, what's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Okay, today I did the ritual for Elijah. He stared into the smoke for a few moments before his eyes went wide. He said a name and then flashed off. I have no idea where he is."

"Who did he see?" Rebekah couldn't think of who would cause such a reaction.

"He said," Bonnie swallowed hard before looking at Stefan and Caroline, "Katarina."

Stefan, Rebekah and Caroline rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Who's Katarina?" Lucas was not up to date on the vampires in this town.

"She's a nuisance. She was supposed to be sacrificed to Nik 500 years ago, but ran like a coward and turned into a vampire. She played Stefan and Damon for fools and turned them in the 1800s. She turned poor Caroline just to send a message to them about Elena. My brother should have torn her heart from her chest ages ago."

"I see, so this is not exactly her fan club."

"_Hell_ no. If she turned up somewhere staked, no one would miss her. Well, except for Elijah," Caroline huffed. She walked off to the bar to get another drink. "She okay?" Rebekah asked Stefan. "She'll be fine. She just hates that the choice to turn was taken from her," He sighed. He glanced at the door and saw a man walk in. He was wearing a tight black Henley shirt and dark jeans. He kept his head down and turned away. He looked like he was trying not to be recognized. Stefan grinned. Bonnie followed Stefan's gaze, "Oh my God, is that-" Stefan flashed over and covered her mouth. He pulled his phone out and wrote a message for the others to silently read.

_Yes, that's Klaus. He is surprising Caroline tonight. DON'T ruin it._

Rebekah and Bonnie smiled at each other with tears in their eyes. Lucas nodded at Stefan. Stefan watched the man walk to the stage and pick up the guitar. He thought back to their earlier conversation at the boarding house…

"_Stefan, what a lovely surprise finding you with my baby sister."_

"_Klaus. What are you doing here?"_

"_Well it seems I can't get my mind off Caroline. I wonder why that is."_

"_It's not that hard to figure out. You love her. You always have. She's at home, why not go to her?"_

"_I've done far too much evil to earn her forgiveness. Stefan," Klaus sighed, "What is it that I say to her? How can I acquit myself?"_

"_Look up _this_ song. Memorize it. Come to the Grill tonight and play it. And let's skip over the part where you tell me you can't sing and I call your bluff because I _saw_ you doing just that in New Orleans months ago. If she forgives you, she'll sing _her_ part of the duet."_

_Klaus glared at Stefan for a moment, "And if not?"_

"_You and I both know there's not an 'if not.' You only have a few hours."_

* * *

Caroline walked back to the table and sat down, her back to the stage. She looked at both couples and sighed. _He left me that rose; I know it was him. Why hasn't he tried to see me? What game is he playing?_ Her train of thought was interrupted when someone behind her started playing a guitar. She recognized the song instantly. She had been listening to it on repeat for months because it made her think of Klaus. She didn't dare turn around because she knew she'd tear up at the lyrics. Just then, a familiar voice filled the speakers. _What on Earth is he doing?_

Livin' my life in a slow hell

Different girl every night at the hotel

I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days

Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey

Wish I had a good girl to miss me

_Her back stiffened at the line. She missed him more than anything. More than she ever missed Tyler. She knew his eyes were on her. She could _feel_ him watching her. Without turning around, she got up and walked to the back of the bar. He felt defeated, but Stefan nodded and motioned for him to continue. _

Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways

I put your picture away

Sat down and cried today

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her

I put your picture away, sat down and cried today

I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her

_Caroline returned from the back of the bar, microphone in hand. She didn't look at him just yet, but she could feel the atmosphere shift with his smile._

I called you last night in the hotel

Everyone knows but they won't tell

But their halfhearted smiles tell me

Somethin' just ain't right

I been waitin' on you for a long time

_She walked through the crowd, and stopped at her table. She was still afraid to look him in the eye. She looked everywhere but at him. She smiled to her friends._

Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine

I ain't heard from you in three damn nights

I put your picture away

I wonder where you been

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

I put your picture away

I wonder where you been

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

_She danced through the crowed before walking up to the stage smiling, and looked back to Stefan._

I saw you yesterday with an old friend

_Klaus glanced at Stefan as well with a smirk._

It was the same ole same "how have you been"

_Stefan smiled at both of his friends and gave them a nod, raising his glass toward them. Caroline finally turned to look Klaus in the eye. He was staring intently into hers. It felt like the whole world melted away and they were alone._

Since you been gone my worlds been dark and grey

You reminded me of brighter days

I hoped you were comin' home to stay

I was headed to church

I was off to drink you away

I thought about you for a long time

Can't seem to get you off my mind

_Caroline reached up and placed a hand on Klaus' cheek. He leaned into her touch. She was so close. All he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her._

I can't understand why we're living life this way

I found your picture today

I swear I'll change my ways

I just called to say I want you to come back home

I found your picture today

I swear I'll change my ways

I just called to say I want you to come back home

I just called to say, I love you come back home

Klaus placed the guitar on its stand while Caroline put the extra microphone on the stool. Her undead heart was pounding as Klaus walked back to her. He put his hands on the sides of her face and smiled. She reached up and held onto his arms as tears started forming. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. The crowd erupted in applause, crashing them back to reality. They both took dramatic bows before clearing the stage.

* * *

Rebekah tackled Klaus with a hug, "That was beautiful, Nik. How do you feel?" Stefan chimed, "Yes Caroline, how _do_ you feel after that kiss?" Caroline smiled and rolled her eyes, "I feel… amazing. I can't even describe it." Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek, "I think that's the ritual Bonnie performed being complete," He turned to the young witch, "Would you agree?" Bonnie nodded, "After you kiss, the visions go away and you're left feeling completely at peace… like your heart is finally whole."

"Wow Ken, I have to say I'm impressed. That was a pretty good show you put on up there. Barbie, you were hot as always," Damon and Elena came back to the Grill after they were bonded and just caught Klaus and Caroline's little duet.

Caroline beamed at the couple; she didn't even care about the little jab at Klaus, "Hey guys! How did it go? Can I call you Mrs. Salvatore yet?"

Elena smiled and held up their left arms. There were two little puncture marks on the inside of their wrists, "You may, Miss Forbes."

"I'm so happy for you guys. You know, Bonnie told me this was the last full moon of the summer. The next one will be in fall. Are you guys going to start… trying?"

"I think so. It's all happening kind of fast, but it feels right, you know?"

"Tell me about it. I can't stop smiling."

"I know, you look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth."

The girls laughed, completely engrossed in their conversation. "So why the left wrist? Is there a special meaning behind it?"

"Well I thought the left wrist because when you get married, the wedding rings go on the left hand. It seemed kind of perfect. Luckily Damon was on board."

"Are you guys going to get _married_ married?"

"I don't know, maybe someday."

"I would love to do both," Caroline leaned in close to Elena, "But who knows how Klaus feels about it. It's way too early to talk to him about things like this."

Elena smiled, "Klaus is _always_ one step ahead, remember? I wouldn't be surprised if he had a ring already picked out."

Caroline laughed and sat back, "Hey, speaking of Klaus, where are the guys?"

"They retreated to the bar for scotch and condemning Damon to a life of misery known as 'marriage,'" Rebekah chimed in.

"Very funny, Rebekah. You should be nicer to me, we're going to be sisters-in-law soon," Elena glared at the blonde Original with a devilish smile.

"Girls… you know what would make this night better?" Bonnie grinned at the three vampires in front of her, "Margaritas at the boarding house!"

They all shouted in agreement. "Hell yea!" "Tequila!" "Woo!" The girls flashed out the door and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Lucas suddenly became very aware that he was surrounded by vampires many times his age, "I think I'm going to call it a night. I'll see y'all later." He took a step to leave but was halted by a strong hand on his chest, "Let's make one thing perfectly clear, shall we? The only reason you're still breathing is because _Caroline_ values human life. I could rip your heart out right now and not think twice about it."

"I understand. I'm only here for Bonnie."

"Very well. You would be wise to thank Caroline for the mercy I've shown for _her_ sake," Klaus removed his hand and turned back to the bar. Lucas nodded and walked as fast as he could to his Jeep and sped off.

"Was that really necessary?" Stefan scowled at the Original Hybrid.

Klaus grinned, baring his dimples, "Oh come on, Stefan. I was just having some fun with the little human."

"Wait a minute," Damon looked at the door and back to Klaus, "Don't tell me you're _jealous_ of that guy."

"I don't feel jealous, mate. It's beneath me."

"Right… just like you weren't jealous of Tyler. You ran him out of town because he 'tried to kill you,'" Damon was poking the bear now.

"That's the truth," Klaus took a long swig of his scotch. He would never admit it, but he _was_ jealous of Tyler. None of that mattered anymore, though. Caroline was _his_ now.

"Well I'm still here and I came a _lot_ closer to killing you than Tyler ever did."

Klaus smiled, "You should be thanking Caroline for that, mate. If it weren't for her compassion, I would have done much more than breaking your jaw." He stared daggers at the older Salvatore, "Now leave before I break your neck on your own wedding night."

"I _would_ leave, but I'm _pretty sure_ the girls don't want us at the boarding house for a while. Something about tequila and margaritas."

"Well that sounds like a party worth crashing," Stefan grabbed his coat off the barstool and headed towards the door, "Are you guys coming, or are you going to sit there and glare at each other all night?"

Damon stood up and sighed, "Jealousy, in a weird way, shows you care… but you can't let it control you. You have Barbie for eternity. Remember that."

"Does it bother you that Stefan had Elena first?" Klaus smirked.

"Every day… but in the end, I got the girl, so…" Damon shrugged his shoulders.

Klaus nodded, "Very well."

* * *

**a/n: I'm trying to keep the characters as close to the show as I can, but with Bonnie's ritual, it makes them feel whole. So excuse the fluffiness that doesn't seem in character :) this story is mostly fluff. Don't worry, there will be angst in the future ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Over 100 followers? My fangirl heart is about to burst :) I wanted to upload another chapter while I still have internet. I'm moving across the country next week and I don't know when I'll have internet access again. Enjoy :)**

**I don't own TVD, characters, or any awesome quotes I may have borrowed from the show.**

* * *

Caroline rolled over in her bed and groaned. The sun was too bright for her hangover. _What happened last night?_ She tried to remember how she made it home. After Bonnie left, the night was a big blur. _Okay think, Caroline. Lucas came to the boarding house and picked up Bonnie. Rebekah made another pitcher of margaritas, which were _really_ strong. We were dancing in the living room… oh God. Were we just in our bras and panties? _ She looked down; that's all she was still wearing. _Well thank God they at least matched. So we were practically naked, then what happened._ She got up and started walking to her bathroom and suddenly froze, "Oh no."

* * *

"_As the only one here who has seen all three of you naked, this is incredibly hot," Damon leaned against the wall, grinning from ear to ear. Stefan and Klaus came in seconds later and their mouths fell open at the sight before them. Caroline was lying down on the kitchen island with Rebekah leaning over her. She licked salt off of Elena's collarbone before slurping tequila from Caroline's navel. She then bit into the lime that Elena was holding in her teeth. The girls couldn't stop giggling. The boys were growing increasingly uncomfortable._

_Rebekah climbed off of Caroline and turned to the boys, "Oh come on, lighten up. It's a party." She flashed over and ripped Stefan's shirt off. Elena and Caroline grinned at each other before following suit. Klaus picked up his shirt and glared at Caroline, "We're leaving." He didn't want anyone else seeing her in this state of undress. That was for him and him alone. She pouted at the buzz kill, "But you just got here." In a flash, she was pinned to the wall with her hands trapped above her head. Klaus' gaze drifted down, drinking in every detail. When he looked back into her eyes, they were filled with lust. She leaned into him and whispered, "Take me home." He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of her breath on his neck. The last thing she remembered was him flashing out the door, carrying her bridal style._

* * *

Caroline stood in her bathroom, staring in her mirror. Steam from the shower began to fog it over. She looked down again and whispered to herself, "Did I have sex with Klaus last night?"

"You must stop thinking so low of me, love," Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin, "I'm more of a gentleman than that."

She stepped into the shower and closed the curtain as Klaus cracked the bathroom door open, "You passed out once we got here. I simply tucked you into your bed and went home."

"Thanks, Klaus," She smiled to herself. "Don't be too long, breakfast is almost ready." Before she could question him, Klaus was back downstairs with Liz.

* * *

Caroline stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly. She scrunched her hair before pulling it into a messy pony tail. She put on black yoga pants and a bright pink tank top. She had nowhere to be just yet; plus she was hungry.

"Good morning, Mom!"

"Morning, sweetie. Please, have a seat."

"Klaus."

"Good morning, Caroline."

Caroline smiled as she took a seat between her mother and Klaus. They had already begun eating breakfast. She put a couple pieces of bacon, scrambled eggs and some fresh fruit on her plate. Liz was sitting at the head of the table, staring intently at the Original Hybrid. She could feel the tension in the air, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I was just explaining to your mother about these rituals that young Bonnie found."

"Oh God," Caroline put her head in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this? Especially that _Klaus_ is supposedly your soul mate?"

"Mom, to say that you two didn't start off on the right foot would be the understatement of the year. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Mom, guess what? Bonnie found a way for vampires to have kids. You'll be a grandma! Oh but it can _only_ be with your soul mate and mine is Klaus. Congratulations!' What would you have done with that?"

"I… I honestly don't know. However, Klaus here has been explaining to me what he's been doing in New Orleans these last few years."

Caroline looked over to him, "And what would that be?"

"Well I've been rebuilding the city I created over a century ago. Helping the witches get out from under the thumb of my once protégé Marcel. Creating peace between vampires and werewolves, that sort of thing. I've been working on redeeming myself for all the hurt I've caused over the centuries. Elijah will attest to it."

She couldn't help but smile at him. She quickly turned back to her mother, "But what does this have to do with me?"

"After he told me what Bonnie found, I was livid. I thought he was coming here to take you away and make you his little hybrid baby factory-"

"Mom!"

"Please let me finish, Caroline. I stated as such to him and he assured me nothing would happen to you that you don't consent to. He then," Liz stopped and smiled at Klaus, "He asked my permission to court you."

Caroline was taken aback by his old ways, "What? Well… What did you say?"

Liz smiled at her daughter, "I said as long as you're happy."

Caroline jumped up and hugged her mother tightly, "Thank you, Mom." Klaus smiled. He would never admit it, but he was over the moon that Liz accepted his request to court Caroline. He wiped his mouth and stood up from the table, "This has been a very enjoyable breakfast, ladies. Caroline, if you're free tonight, I'd like you to accompany me to dinner," He kissed Caroline's hand, "Sheriff Forbes, always a pleasure." Liz stood up and walked him to the front door, "Please, call me Liz." Klaus couldn't stop the smile from forming, "Very well, Liz." He took one last look at Caroline before walking to his black SUV and driving away.

Liz closed the door and walked back to the kitchen to clean up from breakfast. Caroline helped her mother wash the dishes and put food away.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I don't mean to question your judgment, but… why do you trust that Klaus is being honest?"

Liz turned and faced her daughter, "Because I _know_ he's telling the truth."

"But how?"

"By the way he looks at you. He looks at you with so much love; I know he would never do anything to hurt you."

Caroline smiled and looked to the floor.

"And that's another reason."

"What is it?"

"Your smile. You're thinking about him right now. I haven't seen you this happy since you won Miss Mystic Falls."

Caroline hugged her mother again, "Thank you for giving him a chance."

* * *

"I hate it. Next," Rebekah sent the sales woman back for yet another dress for Caroline to try on. She knew this would be an important night and she didn't want to leave anything to chance. "I thought she looked nice," Stefan leaned over and whispered. Rebekah turned and smiled at him, "We're not going for 'nice,' Stefan. We are looking for drop dead gorgeous." He looked around and stood up, "Well, if you're going for 'drop dead gorgeous,' then I think she should try this on," He held up a floor length purple evening gown. Rebekah eyed it for a minute, "Nah, I'm not really feeling it." "Just… trust me. Caroline, try this one."

Caroline walked out of the dressing room grinning ear to ear. "Your cleavage looks _great_, Caroline, but what is so special about this dress?" Rebekah was getting tired of no one listening to her. The front of the dress was simple; it was a sleeveless dress with a modest 'v' neckline. What she didn't know was it was the back of the dress that stole the show. Caroline stepped onto the podium and turned around. Rebekah's eyes went wide.

The back was completely open down to the small of her back. There were only two strips of fabric that fell to an 'x' just below the bra line. Rebekah was actually speechless. Stefan was smiling. Caroline turned back around to face her friends, "Now _that_ was the reaction I've been waiting for. Rebekah, come on. We need to get back to my house soon so I can start on my hair." "Uh… Yea… I… You look fantastic, Caroline. Nik won't know what hit him," Rebekah gave her new blonde friend a tight hug.

* * *

"How should I have my hair? Up or down?" Caroline pulled her hair up on top of her head and let it fall back down.

Rebekah smacked her hands away while she finished curling it, "Definitely up. You don't want anything hiding the… lack of back of this dress. I'll put it in a messy French twist and leave a few wild curls around your face. What do you think?"

"I think Klaus will have a hard time keeping his hands off me if that's what you're doing."

"I'm going to pretend you did not just say that about my brother."

Caroline laughed, "Sorry. You know it's true though."

"I do, now sit still. I've almost got it… Okay, hair's done. What do you think?"

They both looked in the mirror, "I think it looks amazing, Rebekah. Now, what about makeup?" "Play up the eyes. I feel your lips will be too busy for anything more than gloss," They both laughed. "Okay, go downstairs and wait with Stefan. I won't be long," Caroline shooed her out of her bedroom. She applied foundation and a touch of bronzer on her cheekbones. She made her eyes smoky with a mixture of dark purple and pewter. She slicked a thin layer of sheer gloss on her lips. She slipped her feet into her black heels, put on her pearl necklace and walked downstairs.

Caroline did a twirl in the foyer, "What do you think?" Her mother was speechless. She wiped the tears that immediately fell and hugged her daughter. "Mom, don't start, I don't want to cry," Caroline could feel the tears start. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Here, wrap this around you," Rebekah handed her a silver pashmina. "But it's not cold outside," Caroline gave her a confused look. Stefan stepped up, "No it's not, but when you get to the mansion, Klaus will say, 'Let me get that for you,' and step behind you to take it… And then he'll see _this_." He gestured to her back. Caroline scoffed, "You two are so sneaky. I like it." She wrapped herself in the pashmina and climbed into the back of her car. Stefan and Rebekah drove her to the mansion for dinner.

* * *

"Guys, I'm a nervous wreck back here. My hands won't stop shaking," Caroline was a ball of nerves as they pulled up to the Mikaelson mansion. Rebekah handed her a flask, "Here, take a sip. Scotch with a B positive twist." She took a long swig, careful not to drip anything on herself, "Okay. I'm ready. Wish me luck!" She climbed out of the car and waved good-bye to the couple. Stefan turned around to drive away before yelling, "Get some!" Caroline rolled her eyes and made her way to the front door. She made sure everything was in place before knocking. She raised her hand, but Klaus was quicker, "Good evening, Caroline."

Caroline took a moment to admire the man before her. He wore a black suit that fit all too well with a white shirt. He didn't have a tie on, so the top two buttons were left unbuttoned, letting his necklaces peak through. All she wanted to do was grab those necklaces and pull him to her, but she didn't. She simply smiled at her date, "Good evening, Klaus." She walked into the mansion and turned slightly to watch him close the door behind him. "Here, let me get that for you," Klaus gestured to her wrap. Caroline smiled and looked down, allowing him to slip it off her shoulders. She could hear his breath hitch when he saw her bare back, and she looked back at him, "Is everything okay?"

Klaus glanced back up to Caroline, who was smiling and biting her lower lip. _She knows exactly what she's doing. Well, two can play this game. _ He straightened his back and smirked as he walked up right behind her. He leaned in and whispered into her neck, "We'll never get to dinner if you keep looking at me like that." He was so close he could feel her shiver under his breath. "Dinner will be on the back patio. Please," Klaus gestured towards the back door. Caroline started walking and he ran his hand down her exposed skin, resting his hand on her lower back.

Dinner was an exquisite seven course Italian feast. They laughed and talked all night, telling stories from their childhoods. There was a lull around dessert and Caroline used the silence to ask the question that had been on her mind all evening.

"So, Klaus, how do you feel about this whole soul mate thing?"

"I'll be bound to you for eternity. What's not to love about that?"

"No, I mean… the 'babies' part. Do you even want children?"

"Well," He cleared his throat, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I've spent 1000 years believing I'd never have kids of my own. Now suddenly I have a chance to… It's a little overwhelming. How about you?"

"I've always wanted a family. Two kids, white picket fence, the whole thing. Then I became a vampire and all that went out the window. And _now_ I have the chance again? I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it again… but I can _only_ have those things with _you_, and I'm not going to force you into giving me children if you aren't on the same page."

"How many did you want?"

"Just two; one boy and one girl. Bonnie said you can have up to four… one for each season. I'd like to have at least one of each, and I guess I'd get four chances for that to happen."

Klaus smiled, but said nothing.

"What? What's that look for?"

"I think two is a perfect number."

"Wait… Are you saying you want…"

"I'm saying that nothing would make me happier than seeing you care for our children."

Caroline could swear her heart just skipped a beat. She was beaming. Klaus stood up and held his hand out to her. She raised an eyebrow, but took his hand. He walked them into the sitting room and picked up a small remote. He hit play and pulled her into him, "May I have this dance, Miss Forbes?" "You may, Mr. Mikaelson," She placed a hand on his shoulder and danced to classical music with the Original Hybrid.

* * *

"How many times must I tell you I can get myself to my door?" Caroline looked back at Klaus as she walked up the stairs to her house. "How many times must I tell _you_ it's rude to _not_ walk a lady to the door?" Klaus smirked, "Plus, your mother isn't home. I just want to make sure you're safe." She rolled her eyes, "_Such_ a gentleman." She unlocked the door and then turned around to face him again, "Thank you for a lovely evening." He smiled genuinely, "It was my pleasure." He placed a hand to her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. She met him halfway and pressed her lips to his. It was slow and soft, and he pulled away after a moment, "Would you mind terribly if I came in for a moment? You know, for your safety." She scoffed, "Fine. Please come in."

The house was dark and quiet as they both made their way to Caroline's room. She draped the silver wrap over her vanity chair. In a flash, Klaus was behind her with his hands on her shoulders. He placed feather-light kisses on the back of her neck, leaving a trail down to her shoulder. She leaned into his touch, aching for more, "Klaus." He growled at the sound of her moaning his name and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Do you want me to stay?"

Caroline wriggled out of his grasp and turned to face him, "I should let you know, I don't put out on the first date."

Klaus grinned, "Well, love, it's not our first date."

"Still, I think we should take it slow."

Klaus sighed, but kept his smile, "As you wish."

Caroline touched his face before disappearing into her bathroom. She took a quick shower and slipped into a camisole and short shorts. She walked back into room to find it empty. She sighed, "Okay then." She pulled her comforter back and climbed into bed, alone. She turned away from her door and closed her eyes. _I just meant no sex tonight. He could have stayed with me. I'm not some easy girl that he can-_ "Love, I can't lie next to you when you're sprawled out in the middle of the bed like that."

"Jesus, Klaus! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"It was not my intention, love. I simply left to change into something more comfortable." Klaus was wearing black lounge pants and no shirt. Caroline tried in vain not to stare.

"How'd you get back so fast? Did you run home and back?"

He shrugged, "They were in my car."

"You had this all planned out, didn't you?"

Klaus grinned and slid into bed next to Caroline. He pulled her to his chest and rested his hand around her waist. She sighed into him and relaxed. They soon fell asleep smiling. It was the perfect _not-_first date.

* * *

**First dates!... sort of ;) The idea of her dress is the one Kate Hudson wears in 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' but purple instead of yellow. Expect another chapter in a few days too :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this is a short chapter, but I promise the others will be longer :) My internet is being cut off tomorrow, so I wanted to upload this chapter while I still can. If I can figure out how to update on my phone, there will be another update in a few days. If not, it will be some time next week... Wednesday or Thursday probably. Driving from Cali to SC with two youngins' will not be an easy feat ;) As always, thank you everyone for the reviews, faves, and follows. Love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD and all that entails... also a little smut in this chapter, not _too_ graphic though ;)**

* * *

Caroline woke up with a smile on her face. Her pillow was much harder than usual, and then she remembered where she was. Her thoughts went back to the night before; her date with Klaus. She smiled bigger and snuggled closer to him. His arm instinctively pulled her in tighter. She listened to his even breathing and realized he was still asleep. _He's waited long enough._ She giggled quietly as she started kissing his chest. She moved up to his collar bone and he began to stir. In a flash, Klaus had her pinned to her bed, "Well, isn't this a good morning." She struggled under his grasp, but he wouldn't budge. He leaned into her and kissed her passionately. He held both her wrists with one hand while the other trailed up and down her side.

He released her kiss and moved down to her neck. Caroline started to protest, "No, Klaus. Stop." He looked back in her eyes with a confused look. She took the opportunity to flip him back over with her on top. Klaus gripped her hips, "Love, don't you know I'm the Alpha Male? I'm always in control." Caroline smiled seductively, "Then relinquish it. Let me be your Alpha Female." He growled and pulled her face down to his once again. Her hips were grinding into his and he tried to not lose control. She stood up briefly to pull his pants and her shorts off and he ripped her shirt. His hands went to her hips once again, trying to be in control. Caroline grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts, "No. _I _am the Alpha. You just lie there and enjoy it."

"I am _always_ in control."

"Do you trust me?"

Klaus breathed heavily, "Yes."

"Then just _enjoy_ it," Caroline sighed as she straddled his hips. Klaus smiled and pulled her down to kiss her neck. Her breathing became more erratic as he started biting her shoulder with his human teeth. She could feel herself getting close to the edge, "Bite me." Klaus looked up at her, seeing the lust in her eyes, "Do it. Bite me." He felt her starting to clench around him and he gently sank his fangs into her neck. She moaned his name as she climaxed and she bit into his neck in return, triggering his own release. Caroline rolled off of Klaus and cuddled with him, basking in the aftermath of their love-making.

* * *

"Morning, Nik. I see it's your turn to do the 'walk of shame,'" Rebekah greeted her brother as he walked into the mansion.

He glared at her, "What do you mean, sister?"

"Weren't you wearing that suit last night?"

"Very funny. Are you meeting the girls for lunch? I have some business to attend to today," Klaus called back as he walked up the stairs. Rebekah just rolled her eyes. He waited until he heard Stefan drive off before jumping in the shower. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and pulled a small item from his jacket pocket. He smiled to himself. Yes, he certainly had some business to take care of.

* * *

"Whose idea was it to have lunch on the cold ground when there's a perfectly good restaurant with alcohol right across the street?" Rebekah asked no one in particular. She unfolded the blanket she was asked to bring onto the grass. "That would be Caroline," Elena walked up carrying two baskets full of food. "What about Caroline?" She was carrying a mini cooler full of drinks. The girls smiled at each other as they sat down in the middle of the town square. Elena passed around the sandwiches and pasta salad she had made that morning. Caroline opened the cooler and handed each girl a bottle of water. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Rebekah asked the question she'd been waiting to ask all morning, "So Caroline, how did your date with my favorite brother go last night?"

Caroline nearly choked on a drink of water, "It was… good."

"Good? That's it?"

"Well, I don't sleep with a guy on the first date. I _am_ a lady after all."

Elena scoffed, "I don't believe you. You have that _after-sex_ glow all over your face."

"This morning _technically_ didn't count as part of the date… right?"

"_Such_ a strumpet," Rebekah laughed as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Are you going to sit there and tell me you didn't have sex with Stefan last night?"

"No I'm not… but it also wasn't our first date either."

"Wait," Elena tilted her head to the side, "Didn't you already go on a date with Klaus?"

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, "Uhh… no?"

"Yes you did. The Miss Mystic pageant, remember?"

"Well that doesn't count because it was in exchange for breaking your 'hunter's curse.'"

"And how will you _explain_ away prom, hmm? All the dancing and eye sex? My humanity may have been turned off, but I remember how you two were acting."

Caroline sighed, "Fine. Strumpet or not, it was still the best sex of my life."

"Ugh, can we please stop talking about you and my _brother_ having sex? _Please?!_"

"You asked. Hey guys, I have a surprise for you," Caroline smiled and pulled out two red tumblers for Elena and Rebekah. She pulled out a purple one for herself and took a long sip. The two girls eyed her suspiciously before drinking. They looked at each other and took a sip. "Wait a minute, is this bl-" Caroline cut Elena off, "Yes it is."

"Red cups; very clever, Caroline. I like the idea of drinking in public," Rebekah smiled and took a long sip.

"Actually, it was Stefan's idea. We bought these when I was in Charleston."

"Ahh yes, Stefan told me about your little getaway. How _does_ Bonnie feel about your little indiscretion with her new boyfriend?"

"She's fine with it. She knows it was just a drunken night."

"So she's okay with the fact that her _boyfriend_ has seen her _best friend_ naked?"

"As okay as Stefan is with Damon, or Elena is with _you_… _or_ _me_ for that matter."

Elena laughed, "Man, those Salvatore boys are the real _strumpets_ in this group."

Caroline and Rebekah answered in unison, "Agreed."

* * *

**A little fluffy, but I wanted the girls to bond a little, seeing as how they're all basically in-laws :) Don't worry, there will be some angst coming shortly**


	8. Chapter 8

**We made it to our destination and I finally have Internet again! Thanks again for all the reviews, they made my day :)**

**I skipped ahead a few weeks, if I write their day to day interactions, this story would be a hundred chapters long ;)**

* * *

Caroline strolled with Klaus along the gardens at his mansion. She looked at their entwined hands and smiled, giving his hand a light squeeze. He squeezed back and looked to the sky, "I greatly prefer the full moon. That must be the wolf inside me." She chuckled and glanced around. _No candles. I guess there's no binding ritual tonight. We've been so great together. Why is he making me wait? Maybe he's punishing me for rejecting him so much. _ Caroline sighed slightly, "I like the crescent moons more."

"Why is that, love?"

"That's the moon on South Carolina's state flag."

"And it reminds you of your little trip with Stefan." Caroline could hear his barely suppressed jealousy. She smiled.

"No. It was there where I realized how strong my feelings are for you."

"I didn't know that," Klaus was actually surprised.

"Well I'm glad Stefan can keep _some_ things to himself," Caroline rolled her eyes.

Klaus smirked, "If you are referring to the witch's little boyfriend… we've come to an understanding."

"Klaus, I want you to like him. He's my friend. He's Bonnie's boyfriend. He's not going anywhere."

"I still don't like him being around, knowing he knows details about you that only _I _should know."

"I'm sure there are thousands of women who've known _your_ details before me, Klaus. Don't act like a saint."

"Fair enough."

"Since we're having this super awkward conversation… when was the last time you… you know… before you came back here?"

"I guess around the time you were… you know… with that human."

"Really? Why? Bonnie didn't do the ritual for over a month after that."

"I know. After what Stefan told me that weekend, I simply lost interest in other women. I knew I had to get you back, and I knew sleeping around wasn't the way to go. I was in the middle of planning an elaborate scheme to finally win your affections when I was bombarded with visions of you."

"Elaborate scheme, huh?"

"Oh yes, you would have surely been impressed."

"All you had to do was come to my door, you know."

"I know that now, love. Sorry it took me so long."

Caroline smiled and kissed Klaus. He pulled her in for a tight hug. She glanced at her watch. The moon was passed its apex. _Maybe next month…_

* * *

The hired help at the Mikaelson mansion set the dining table for breakfast as the caterers adding the finishing touches to the meal. Caroline stood in one of the many guest bathrooms checking her appearance one more time when she heard it. The doorbell. She knew who was on the other side waiting and she knew someone would not be very happy. Klaus opened the door, "What a pleasant surprise, Elijah. Katarina?" She heard him exhale deeply, "Excuse me for one moment." Caroline was down the stairs in a flash, almost out the back door when an arm shot out and blocked her exit. She looked at him, seeing his jaw clenched in barely containable rage, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Caroline flashed him her 'Miss Mystic' smile, "I'm just getting some flowers to put in a vase for the table."

"I'll join you."

"Oh you don't have to, I'll just be-"

"I insist," She could almost hear the wolf growling underneath his words. He grabbed her arm and walked her calmly to the edge of the property before flashing far enough away so no one could hear them.

"You invited _Katarina_?"

"_And_ Elijah."

"Love, you know I loathe that girl. She turned herself to spite me. I had to wait 500 years for another doppelgänger."

"Klaus, I am well aware of the story."

"I've chased her for 500 years and now I'm supposed to allow her in _my_ home like nothing happened?"

"500 years, Klaus. Five _hundred_ years! Who holds a grudge like that?! You still broke your stupid curse, so who cares what she did?!"

"Yes, love, but-"

"But _nothing_. You used my _best friend_ as your sacrifice and yet, she's on her way over here now for a nice breakfast. _She's_ not holding a grudge against _you_ for _killing_ her! Katherine and Elijah are bonded now. Either get used to her being around or you'll lose him. You don't have to like her, but you have to be civil. For Elijah."

"She killed you."

"Yes, and if she hadn't turned me, for the sole purpose of being your vampire sacrifice mind you, then I wouldn't be here right now. We've all done horrible things, and we've all forgiven each other. Can't you see that?"

Klaus sighed, "You're too good for me, love."

Caroline tilted her head to the side and smiled, "I know."

* * *

By the time they made their way back to the house, everyone else had arrived. Elena, Rebekah, and Bonnie were standing in the foyer talking while the men were gathered by the wet bar, making bloody mary's. Katherine was sitting alone on the couch looking uncomfortable; she usually looked simply uninterested. Caroline slipped in between the Salvatores and chugged Stefan's drink, "Klaus giving you trouble already?" "Always," She winked at the Original Hybrid before walking over to Katherine.

"Everything okay?" Caroline's compassion was unwavering.

Katherine looked at her surprised before slouching back down, "Everyone hates me."

"Yea, I know… but have you tried making conversation with anyone?"

"I'm tired, Caroline. Tired of running. Tired of being afraid of Klaus. I'm just tired."

Caroline gave her a small smile, "Come with me." They stood up and joined the girls in the foyer. Rebekah immediately glared at Katherine, "Well, well, well. Look what my brother dragged in. I thought he was supposed to be the smart one?" "Rebekah," Caroline tried to diffuse the tension, "Let's have a nice morning. Please?" "You're too nice sometimes," the blonde Original's gaze softened slightly. "So I've been told. I heard you and Elena talking about your bonding. So where's your scar?" Rebekah smiled and lifted her shirt, revealing her mark on her rib.

"Impressive. Is Stefan's in the same spot?"

"It was quite difficult to manage, but yes."

"So I take it this happened last night?" Rebekah nodded, beaming.

"Elijah and I did our ritual last night as well," Katherine was desperate for a calm family gathering. Ever since Elijah found her in Atlanta and they kissed, she no longer felt the need to guard herself. Like Bonnie said would happen, she felt whole. Although, spending 500 years running from a certain Original family would put a damper in her relationship with her sort of in-laws, she recklessly hoped for acceptance. Elijah knew that, but Katherine was too stubborn to admit it.

"We made our marks here," she held her hand out, palm down, showing the bite mark on the curve between her thumb and first finger.

Rebekah eyed her curiously, "Why on Earth would you choose there?"

"So any bitches that try to make a move on my man will see he's taken." All the girls laughed at her comment and for a moment, Katherine felt extremely uneasy. Relief washed over her face when Rebekah patted her on the back, "I like that. It suits the both of you." Katherine smiled; a genuine smile that no one had ever seen on her face, Elijah being the only exception. She knew it would still take a _lot_ for this family to accept her, but Rebekah's gesture was a step in the right direction. She could only hope that Caroline brought out the humanity in Klaus.

"We started our baby-making cycle last night," Elena announced to the girls.

"Oh my god, Elena! That's so great!" Bonnie was happy to see her best friend so excited, "In a couple more months, you'll be pregnant!"

"I know, I can't wait. Bon, do you know if the baby will be born in spring or summer? How does that part work?"

"As far as I can tell, you'll be considered full term around two seasons. At that point it would depend on if the baby wants to come early or late."

"Ladies, the food is getting cold," Klaus' voice boomed throughout the mansion. The girls rolled their eyes in unison before making their way to the table. The meal went better than Caroline could have anticipated. Everyone enjoyed the seemingly bottomless mimosas. The conversations were polite yet natural. Klaus didn't even feel the urge to snap anyone's neck. As the maids finished clearing the table, Caroline motioned for Rebekah to join her outside.

"What is it, Caroline? I'd like to go home with my new husband," She smiled at the thought.

"I was wondering about that. You and Stefan are at the boarding house, but he was living in South Carolina up until… well… all _this_ started. What happened to his place there?"

"It was a month to month lease. His things are in storage until we decide on where we'd like to start our family… but that's not why you called me out here. Spill it."

"Well, Elena and Damon completed their bond. You and Stefan completed yours last night. Hell even _Katherine_ _and_ _Elijah_ are bonded. What the hell is Klaus waiting for? I don't want to rush him, but my _God_. How long did he want to make me his, and now that he has the option, and my consent, he's dragging his feet?!"

"I wouldn't worry about it. Klaus has never really been in a relationship before. All of this is new to him. Give him time to adjust. I'm sure it'll happen soon enough."

Caroline sighed, "You're right. Thanks Beks."

"Anytime… Care."

The two blonde vampires stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Rebekah's eyes suddenly went wide, "Oh bloody hell. Did we just become friends?" Caroline laughed, "I think so." Rebekah shrugged, "I guess it could be worse." Caroline glared at her and started laughing again, "It's a shame it took this long. I'm sure we would have been besties by now." They linked arms and walked back inside.

* * *

Caroline made another pitcher of mimosas. She walked around refilling everyone's glasses; all except two. She turned around and saw Klaus and Bonnie walk out of his study… smiling? _What's going on with that? _"Hey guys! Mimosa?" She held out the pitcher and Bonnie agreed. Klaus shook his head and kissed her cheek before rejoining the group in the sitting room. Caroline looked back at her friend, "What was all that?" Bonnie shook her head, "He was just giving me a hard time about Lucas." Caroline almost slammed her glass down, "What?" Bonnie touched her friend's arm, "He was just joking around with me, Care. Honest." She could see the anger leave her friend's face. They too rejoined the group. Bonnie let out a sigh. _That was close._

* * *

"Do you _see_ how ridiculous you're being right now?! You threaten to _kill_ her over a little joke?!" Caroline was overflowing with rage.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, "She has eluded me for 500 years, love. She cannot just walk in here and make a joke about it like she owns the bloody place!"

"Who _the fuck_ cares?! You're holding a grudge for _nothing_!"

"She made a _fool_ of me, Caroline. How am I supposed to turn a blind eye to that?"

"So she shames you _once_, and you hunt her down for five _hundred_ years?! Do you have _any_ idea who that sounds like, Klaus?!"

His jaw clenched, "Caroline." He was warning her.

"It sounds like you're turning into-"

In a flash, Klaus was inches away from Caroline's face, "I will _not_ warn you again."

"_Mikael_," Caroline spat the name in his face.

Klaus gripped her throat and lifted her in the air, "How _dare_ you?! If you ever speak his name again, I will _end_ you." He dropped her hard on the floor. Caroline wanted to reach for her throat, but she stood up and squared her shoulders. She was not backing down.

"Threatening to kill me now? You're no better than _Damon_."

Klaus took a step back, shock spreading over his face. Caroline took his moment of surprise as her exit and bolted from the mansion. Even though she was running at vampire speed, she noticed that everyone's cars were gone. She sighed, knowing no one was witness to this horrible argument. She reached her house in minutes and charged into her room. In her first moment of solitude, she crumpled to the floor and sobbed. _How could I say that to him? Taking something so painful and just throwing it in his face? I'm mad, sure, but he didn't deserve that… but I don't deserve to have my _life_ threatened either. _ Caroline suddenly stood up. Klaus had an invitation to her home. Surely he'd come looking for her.

Caroline quickly packed an overnight bag and walked outside. _Think Caroline, think! I need to get to the Boarding house. No, no humans live there. Bonnie's? No, he's been there too. Where _hasn't_ Klaus been invited in?!_ She finally realized where she could go to escape him, but she didn't like it one bit. She did not like how it would appear to _him_ if she went there.

* * *

**I wish everything was all sunshine and rainbows for Klaus and Caroline, but it wouldn't be _them_ without angst. Am I right? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A new chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update, and don't worry, more will come and faster than this one ;) Also, I just wanted to clarify something I saw in the reviews. Klaus and Caroline aren't mates _yet_. Yes, they bite each other during sexy times; their kinky like that ;) They will become mates soon, and Klaus will no doubt do it in style.**

**I don't own TVD and all that that entails.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Matt opened the door to the Lockwood mansion to see Caroline. She looked nervous, "Please invite me in." He looked at her, confused, before responding, "Caroline, please come in." She ran through the doorway and up the stairs before Matt could realize what was happening. He looked outside for a minute, expecting Klaus right behind her. He shrugged and shut the door. He walked up the stairs to find Caroline lying on a guest bed, "Care, what happened?"

"_Klaus_ happened."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I guess. Wait… has he been invited in here?"

"You're the only vampire I've invited in."

Caroline sighed, "Thank _God_. Would you mind extending the courtesy to Elena too? I need some girl time."

"No problem. Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Thanks for inviting me in, Matt. I don't want to impose; I just had nowhere else to go."

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help."

Caroline smiled at Matt before rolling to her side. She was beyond angry and she figured a nap would calm her nerves a bit. She closed her eyes, but that didn't stop her mind from racing. _Why did I think he would just accept Katherine after all this time? And who am I to judge his past? For God's sake, he's 1000 years old. This is how he's lived all this time. Did I really expect him to change his entire personality overnight? Okay enough, no more thinking; just breathing. Inhale 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. Exhale 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.._ Caroline concentrated on only her breathing and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Caroline woke up a few hours later from her phone ringing, "Hey Bonnie. What's up?"

"Caroline, oh my God! Where are you?"

"You make it sound like I'm missing or something?" She hoped her friend wouldn't say-

"It's Klaus. He's been looking everywhere for you."

"Why? What did he say?"

"He said you two had a little spat."

"A _spat_. Yea."

"Uh oh. Should I come over?"

"Please. I'm at… wait."

"What's wrong?"

"Is Klaus there with you now? I don't want him to know where I am."

"He's not, I promise."

"Okay. I'm where we used to spend our summers together before all this supernatural drama came into our lives."

"You mean-"

"Yep. I'm being cryptic in case he's lurking outside your window. Klaus is a creeper after all."

Bonnie laughed, "Should I bring anyone else over?"

"I think you know who. Make sure you're not being followed."

"I will. See you soon, Care."

Caroline set her phone down and stretched. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. A text message broke the silence that was consuming her: _Come home. Now. –Klaus_. She scoffed to no one, "Fat chance." She unlocked her phone and finally noticed all the missed calls: six from Klaus, two from Stefan, one from Elena, and two from an unknown number. There were seven voicemails. A dozen unopened texts. She tossed her phone on the bed and ignored the frenzy. She walked downstairs and raided the liquor cabinet when she heard Bonnie pull up. Elena was with her and… Rebekah?

She opened the door before anyone had a chance to knock, "Hey sexy ladies." She grinned.

"Hey Care. Is Matt home? He's the only one who can invite them in."

"Elena and Rebekah, you can come in," Matt walked around the door smiling.

"Party's in here," Caroline motioned the girls into the living room, "And no one is to mention the 'K' word until we are good and drunk, got it?"

The girls nodded in unison. They made their way into the living room to see a pitcher of margaritas ready to serve. Bonnie poured herself a drink while the three vampires went straight for tequila shots. Being human, Bonnie couldn't tolerate a fraction of the alcohol they were consuming in front of her. After half a dozen shots and two margaritas for the witch, Elena finally broke the ice.

"What happened after we left today, Care?"

"And before you protest," Rebekah interrupted, "I'd say we are well on our way to drunk."

Caroline huffed, "Fine. Katherine made a joke as she and Elijah were leaving about running from Klaus and he lost it. He threatened to kill her and I started yelling at him. He yelled back. We both exchanged… low blows."

"How bad were these 'low blows'?"

"_Bad_. As soon as I said mine I regretted it… but I was so mad that I stormed off. I feel really bad about what I said to him. What should I do?"

"You should go talk to him," Bonnie said reassuringly.

"He's still pissed at me. He won't listen right now."

"You didn't see him today, Care. He looked _distraught_. Did you not listen to any of his voicemails?" Elena couldn't believe she felt bad for the Original Hybrid.

"No I didn't. I didn't want to hear him threaten to _end me_ again," Caroline rolled her eyes.

Bonnie's and Elena's eyes went wide, "He said _what_?!" Rebekah didn't look surprised, but she was still upset.

"No need to jump back on the anti-Klaus bandwagon. As much as I hate to say this, it was warranted. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I just want to be mad for a while."

"You're allowed to be mad, Care. You can't just let go of anger; it has to fester a while before it dies down. If you just drop it, it'll come back and bite you in the ass," Rebekah completely understood where Caroline was coming from.

"Thanks, Beks. Now, on to more happy thoughts. Body shots anyone?" Caroline grinned.

"Sorry, not while Matt is in the house. It was bad enough getting caught by Damon last time," Elena blushed.

"Wait, how did I miss body shots?" Bonnie wasn't up to date on the rest of their last margarita party.

"Ah yes. As I recall, Damon, Stefan, and Nik caught the three of us in quite the compromising position… in just our underwear no less."

"Wow! I'm honestly bummed that I didn't witness that," Bonnie laughed and walked to the bar to make more drinks. Elena joined her, telling her all the sultry details.

* * *

Rebekah pulled Caroline into a private hallway, "I know what you said to Nik today."

Caroline winced. _There goes our friendship._ "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I'm the last one you should be explaining yourself to. I know my brother. Nik has always had a temper. I won't say I wasn't shocked when he told me, but I understand why you said it. You were trying to make a point. You should know, he apologized to Elijah and Katarina while he was looking for you."

"Klaus… _apologized_? Wow."

"I was just as surprised as you are."

"I just want everyone to get along. I don't want to lose anyone else… even _if_ that means Katherine."

Rebekah laughed, "You are too good for my brother, you know that right?"

"So I've heard," Caroline smiled and hugged Rebekah. She would talk to Klaus first thing in the morning… but now was a time for her girls. She didn't want to miss out on a fun night by replaying such a disastrous afternoon. The girls laughed and drank the rest of the night, and tequila, away. They made an exception for Matt for their 'no boys allowed' night. They were in his house, drinking his alcohol. The least they could do was include him in their fun. Caroline was still angry, but she still loved Klaus. They needed to make this right.

* * *

_At least tell me you're safe. –Klaus._ Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes at his most recent text. She crashed around 2, and in the few hours of sleep she managed, Klaus sent over a dozen more messages. _He seriously needs to calm down. I'm sure Beks told him where I am. Ugh, men._ She groaned and finally texted him back: _Meet me where we first kissed in an hour._ She could have easily gone back to the mansion, but the Lockwood cellar was closer. She quickly showered and changed. She drained a blood bag before leaving; that always seemed to help with hangovers.

* * *

Caroline was sitting against the wall in the cellar with her eyes closed. She was getting more anxious waiting on him to arrive. It had been nearly 90 minutes; he was _never_ late. She thought that maybe he wouldn't show. Trying to hold back tears, she sighed. She started lifting herself from the cold ground when she suddenly felt his presence. She looked up at him, his face a mixture of worry, relief, and anger. Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but he pulled her up and into a tight embrace.

"Don't do that again, love." It wasn't a command or a threat, no. Klaus was pleading with her.

"Do what?"

"Run off like that and not answer your phone."

"I needed space. Klaus, I-"

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I should have never acted the way I did yesterday. I hate myself for what I did to you. You were right; I treated you worse than anything Damon ever did. Nothing like that will ever happen again. You have my word. I hope one day you forgive me, but I understand if you cannot."

"I'm sorry too, Klaus. You made me angry and I lashed out. You don't deserve that-"

"I don't deserve you."

"Let me finish. I can't expect you to let go of all… _this_," she gestured to all of him, "at the drop of a hat. It'll take time. I know that. I'm not trying to change who you are. I hope you know that. I just wish you could… move on from the pain you've been through."

"I'm trying."

"I know."

* * *

**Mood swings for the both of them ;) No worries, all will be fluffy again soon. Please leave a review, I loves them!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm here I promise! Things have been a little crazy IRL for me but I haven't abandoned this story, no worries! And I'll be doing a double update today for making the wait so long ;)**

**I don't own TVD and all that jazz :)**

* * *

Stefan walked into the Grill and instantly spotted Caroline. She was sitting in a booth in the corner, smiling at her phone. All Rebekah told him was that she and Klaus got into a huge fight. He wanted to make sure that she was okay. The waitress came just as he sat down and took their order. Stefan reached across the table and squeezed Caroline's hand, "Thanks for meeting me for lunch."

"Oh you know it's no problem. I miss doing things just the two of us."

"Me too… but I do have an ulterior motive for asking you here."

Caroline sighed, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Rebekah told me about your fight with Klaus."

"Oh _God_. What did she say?"

"Just that you two had a bad fight. She left with Bonnie and Elena last night to find you."

"I was at Matt's place. I just needed some time away from Klaus without him barging in."

"What was so bad that you stormed off on him?"

"You can't tell _anyone_. I didn't even tell Elena or Bonnie what exactly happened. I yelled at him for threatening to kill Katherine after you all left. He tried to justify it and I may have said he was acting like… Mikael."

"You _what_?!"

"I know. Stupid, right? Well then he threatened to quote 'end me,' and had me by the throat. Then I-"

"Wait. He threatened to _kill_ you?"

"Yea… but then I said he was just like Damon and ran off."

Stefan ran his hand over his face, "Caroline. This is _bad_."

"I know. I feel really bad about comparing him to basically the two guys he hates the most."

"No, it's bad that _he_ did that to _you_. Don't make excuses for him like some battered wife."

"I'm not, Stefan. I'm just saying that I played a part in all of this. Anyway, it's all good now. We talked this morning and he apologized to me. He was genuinely heartbroken that he reacted the way he did. Beks told me last night that he even apologized to Elijah and Katherine."

"Wow. That's probably a first for him. I guess I don't need to have a talk with him then."

"A _talk_?"

"Yea. A 'Caroline is my little sister and I'll kill you if you hurt her' talk," Stefan winked at Caroline.

"You should still do it. I bet it would be entertaining." They both laughed.

"So was that Klaus on the phone earlier? I saw you smiling when I walked in."

"Yep. He texted me, saying to plan for a romantic movie night at my house. My mom has the night shift so it'll be just the two of us."

"I see he's already started groveling. What movie are you picking? Please make it super cheesy."

"Sadly, he's in charge of that. I'm supposed to pick out the snacks and such."

"_Klaus_ is picking a romantic movie? You _have_ to text me and tell me what he chooses." Caroline laughed, "I will. Don't worry." Their lunch came and the rest of the meal was filled with conversations about babies and bonding. Stefan told her about Rebekah wanting to start the pregnancy ritual in winter. She wants a summer baby. His smile said more than enough. He was ready to start his family. Caroline ignored the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Klaus hadn't even brought up the bonding ritual after their first date.

* * *

Caroline walked into her house just after 7pm. All the lights were off except for the living room. She walked in to see Klaus lighting the last few of dozens of candles that he put everywhere. There was an ice bucket holding a champagne bottle and two flutes on the coffee table. She smiled at the sight; he was really making an effort.

"What's all this?"

"Well I said it was a romantic movie night, love. I brought some candles to set the mood."

"I see great minds think alike," She held up the bottle of champagne she bought.

"It is _our_ thing after all, sweetheart."

Caroline shook her head, "We don't have a _thing_."

"I think it's safe to say we do."

Caroline smiled and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and quickly cut the leaves off of the strawberries she bought and put them in a wide bowl. She placed the bowl on the coffee table next to the champagne. She opened the bottle, careful not to send the cork flying, and filled both glasses. She relaxed into the couch while Klaus turned on the TV. Before she came home, he turned on Netflix and found the movie he had in mind. He sat down beside her and took the glass she was holding out for him. They clinked glasses and took a sip.

"So what movie did you pick?"

"You'll find out in a moment, love."

She huffed and stared at the TV, waiting for the opening scene to start. A man and a woman walk into a roadside diner. The man orders a slice of key lime pie while the woman walks over to the juke box. A song starts playing and she's dancing.

"Wait… wait a minute. 'Natural Born Killers,' _seriously_?!"

"What? It's a story about true love."

"It's a story about two _serial killers_ who murder over 50 people in three weeks!"

"So I take it you've seen it before?"

"Yes, I love this movie… but I was thinking a little less psychotic and a little more romcom tonight."

"You don't see any sort of symmetry here, love? They're killers. We're killers. And yet, they love each other more than anything."

Caroline looked at Klaus. He looked a little shocked at using the 'L' word. He quickly recovered and returned to his usual smirk, "So you're saying you won't be the Mallory to my Mickey then?"

"No way. I could never do what they did. For God's sake they kill my _husband_ at the end!"

Klaus narrowed his eyes and growled, "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"Robert Downey Jr. dies at the end. Don't you remember?" She grinned at him. It was almost too easy to get him worked up.

"My apologies, love; I didn't realize you were already married."

"Well I take off my ring before you come over."

Klaus laughed and put his arm around Caroline. They settled in and watched their _not so romantic_ movie. They finished off the strawberries and both bottles of champagne. The alcohol was clearly getting to their heads. By the end of the film, they were reenacting most of the scenes. Caroline stumbled through clearing the dishes out of the living room. When she turned around, Klaus was nowhere to be found. She followed the faint sound of pacing to her room, "What are you doing in here?"

Klaus smirked, "Oh just going through your things. I am a creeper, after all."

"I _knew_ you were lurking outside Bonnie's house last night."

"Where did you go last night?"

"I went to Matt's house. I wanted to be somewhere where you couldn't get in."

"If you wanted space, I would have given it to you."

"Yea, tell that to all the messages you left me."

"You know what I mean, love. All you had… Matt's house. Don't you mean Tyler's house?"

"No, it's Matt's house now. Tyler left him the deed to it and everything."

"So one little spat and you run back to Tyler."

"_Seriously_? Do you _hear_ yourself right now?"

"I hear _you_ loud and clear, Caroline."

She was fuming. _How dare he think that I would just run back to Tyler after all this? What the hell is he thinking?_ She started pacing around her room, glaring at the Original Hybrid in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him. His jaw was clenched and he was glaring back at her. Telling him he was being ridiculous clearly would not work. She had to show him. Show him that it was only him who held her heart. Caroline ran at full vampire speed and crashed into Klaus. Lips and teeth scraped together as the force of her sent both of them tumbling onto her bed.

* * *

Caroline assaulted Klaus' neck with kisses as she ripped off his shirt. He groaned as she started kissing down his chest. She ripped his jeans off; silently thanking God he wasn't wearing any shoes. One less thing she had to worry about. In a flash, Klaus pinned her to the bed, taking charge of everything. In one swift motion, he ripped her clothes off and tossed them aside. He pushed himself into her with enough force to make her gasp in response. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to keep up the pace. Klaus could feel Caroline's climax building and he couldn't stop himself; his fangs were scratching through his gums. She screamed his name in pleasure as his fangs pierced around her collarbone. She bit into his neck as he too was pushed over the edge.

They laid next to each other for a few minutes, both waiting on their breathing to go back to normal. Caroline looked around and saw shreds of clothing all over her room. She tried to suppress her giggle, but failed. Klaus glanced down at her with a confused expression, "What's so funny, love?"

"It's nothing… just… did you bring spare clothes this time?"

"No," he looked around the room, "I did not."

"I might have some yoga pants you can squeeze into," she was laughing even harder now.

"I'm perfectly fine lying next to you as I am now."

"Me too. I'll run to the mansion in the morning and get you some new clothes."

"That would be greatly appreciated, love."

"It's the least I can do," Caroline leaned up and kissed Klaus briefly, "Good night, Klaus."

"Good night, Caroline." She smiled and rolled over, resting her back against his chest. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier and she welcomed sleep. Klaus pulled her closer. Caroline grabbed the hand he draped around her waist and pulled it to her chest, entwining their fingers over her heart. He leaned into her hair, "I love you, Caroline." It was barely a whisper. He could feel sleep beginning to take over as she turned her head slightly, "I love you too, Klaus."

* * *

**Just a little side note, my husband and I had a similar "argument" regarding the great Robert Downey Jr and Natural Born Killers ;) it still makes me laugh when I think about it so I wanted to incorporate my RDJ love somehow. And there'll be no more angst as far as this fight is concerned, they're good now :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**TWO updates today! I'm really excited about the coming chapters, I hope you like!**

**still don't own TVD**

* * *

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, love, I got held up for a bit," Klaus sat down next to Caroline at the bar of _Mystic_ _Grill_. Caroline huffed and took a sip of her scotch. She looked out the window and saw the sky growing darker. He was supposed to be there half an hour ago. He had been acting strange lately and she was getting tired of it. He could sense her frustration and kissed her neck just below her ear, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Where were you?" She was not going to let him off easy.

"I had some business to take care of. That's all."

"_Business_? Right. It's been 'business' quite a few times these last few weeks."

"What are you getting at, love?"

"What's her name?" Her insecurities were threatening to bubble over.

"There is only you, Caroline."

She looked down and stared at her glass, "I don't believe you."

"I am only interested in you, love… and besides, I literally cannot have an affair, remember? Nature won't allow it."

"That doesn't happen until we're bonded… which we _aren't_."

"Bond or not," Klaus turned Caroline toward him, "I desire _only_ you… I need _only_ you… I love _only_ you." He separated each statement with kisses.

She smiled and leaned into him, "You better." Klaus ordered drinks for the both of them as Caroline spotted Bonnie and Lucas at the front door. They walked to a table and sat down. Bonnie glanced up and saw Caroline. She smiled as her blonde friend walked over to their table. She quickly glanced at Lucas and whispered, "Act normal." Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. _Act normal? Why would Bonnie need to warn Lucas to act normal? Did they get into a fight? Did they just have sex? Act normal. We'll see about that. _ "Hey guys! Mind if we join you?" Caroline pulled out a chair and sat down.

"No, be my guest! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Bonnie smiled at Caroline.

"I'll get our drinks with Klaus," Lucas stood up and walked to the bar.

Caroline waited for him to be out of _human_ earshot, "How are you guys doing? Is everything okay?"

"We're great, Care. Why are you asking, is everything okay?"

"Oh, well I heard you tell him to act normal. I didn't know if you two were fighting or something."

Bonnie forced herself not to swallow, "No no everything's fine. Lucas is still a little nervous around Klaus. I just want him to act normal around him so he can see Klaus is harmless… more or less."

Caroline laughed, "Oh… well good! I mean, not _good_ that he's nervous around him, but good that you aren't fighting."

"I thought you left me for a moment there, love. Bonnie, always a pleasure," Klaus joined the girls at the table. He handed Caroline a glass of scotch as Lucas sat down. Bonnie slid her margarita towards herself and took a long sip. She tuned out their argument over which place makes a better margarita. Instead she stared at Klaus, her eyebrows drawn together. _He never calls Bonnie by her real name. Always witch or Bennett witch or something. What is up with him?_ Klaus looked over and raised an eyebrow, "Something on your mind, love?"

Caroline shook her head, "No, everything's fine. And sorry Bon, I have to side with Lucas on this. _Taco_ _Boy_ has the best margaritas!" Lucas held his hand up and she gave him a high five.

"Well that's not fair; I've never even _been_ there before."

"You should come with me. My mom wants me to come home for Thanksgiving. She wants to meet you."

Bonnie couldn't contain her smile, "Really?"

"Really. You think your dad will understand?"

"I'm sure he will. You've been here for quite a while; he knows you have family too."

"This is so exciting guys! Bonnie, we _have_ to shop for your 'first impression' outfit. When are you leaving?"

"Well, the full moon is on Monday… so we'll leave Tuesday or Wednesday," Lucas answered for Bonnie.

"Why are you staying for the full moon?"

Bonnie glanced at Klaus, "It's the last one for fall. If Elena and Damon did everything right, she should have some very exciting news on Tuesday." Klaus let out a breath of relief, hoping Caroline didn't notice.

"Oh my God! I didn't realize you'd find out so soon after. So does that mean they'll have a baby this spring?"

"Yep! I have a feeling we'll be planning a baby shower soon," Bonnie smiled. She knew Elena and Damon would be fine. She just had other reasons for staying.

* * *

"Hey Bon, what's the weather like in Charleston this time of year? Should I be looking for dresses or sweaters?" Caroline was looking through some clothing racks at the mall. They had been shopping for a few hours and hadn't had any luck yet. "Lucas said it's usually in the 60s or 70s. Maybe a long sleeved dress? He said it's always humid; I think a sweater will be too hot," Bonnie was browsing through the shoes. She noticed a pair of black knee high suede boots. She put them on and stood in front of the mirror as Caroline ran up behind her. She held up an off the shoulder, long sleeved dress in front of Bonnie and beamed, "This will be perfect! The green really brings out your eyes." Bonnie smiled and grabbed the hanger, "I'll go try this on right now. I'm loving these shoes."

Caroline tried on some shoes while Bonnie changed. She found a pair of black sequin flats that she just _had_ to have. Bonnie walked out of the dressing room grinning, "I think this is it. Should I get some leggings too?"

"Leggings will be cute, but it might be too hot. You should get some to wear here though."

"I think you're right. Does this dress come in any other color?"

"They had black, green, and purple. You want me to get you a different one?"

"No, but I think you should try on the purple one. Leggings and those flats you have on will be hot."

"I was thinking of the black one. It seems like all I do is wear purple of some kind lately."

"Well, doesn't it remind you of Klaus?"

"Why would you say that?"

Bonnie almost froze, "Because of prom. I didn't put the pieces together until he came back."

"It does. Okay, I'll try it on," Caroline took the purple dress and some black leggings into the changing room. Bonnie was busy texting on her phone when Caroline came out, "What do you think?"

Bonnie looked at her, fighting back the tears, "You look perfect."

"Are you okay, Bon? You look like you want to cry."

"I'm fine, Care. I'm just really excited to meet Lucas' mom."

Caroline nodded, "It's a big step. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you. I'm really happy for you and Klaus too. You guys are perfect together."

Caroline smiled, "Maybe a little." Bonnie laughed as they walked back to the changing rooms. They paid for their new outfits and went out to dinner together. Bonnie drove Caroline home late that night. She knew her mom would be working late and she was worried about leaving her home alone.

"Are you okay being here alone tonight, Care?"

"I'm actually going to stay at Klaus' house tonight. I'm just going to get some clothes and leave a note for my mom."

"That'll be nice. Has he talked any more about doing the bonding ritual?"

"Not since our first date a couple months back. I'm starting to get irritated. Everyone else has done it already. Hell Elena is about to be pregnant. What the hell is he waiting for? You'd think after chasing me for _months_ when I was with Tyler he'd be a little more eager to claim me as his."

"Maybe he feels like he'd be rushing you into things. He might be scared of pushing you away."

Caroline sighed, "Yea, maybe. I think I'm going to talk to him about it tomorrow. The full moon will be in its apex at… 10:17 right?"

"That's right. That gives you… just over 24 hours to talk to him."

"Ugh, now I'm nervous about it. I think I might wait until after tomorrow to talk to him. That'll give me another month to figure him out."

"I think that's a good plan, Care. Then it won't sound like you're impatient or something."

"Thanks, Bon. Alright I'm going inside to pack some clothes… I have no idea what he's planned for tomorrow. I need to be ready for anything. I'll see you… Tuesday?"

"Yep, Tuesday. And make sure you stop yourself at 4 outfits."

"Ha ha. You're hilarious Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie waved at Caroline before driving away. Caroline rushed inside and threw her bags on her bed. She pulled out her overnight bag and put her new outfit in it. It was too cute to leave at home. She packed some pajamas and some skinny jeans. She threw in a couple of extra shirts and grabbed her curling iron from the bathroom. She put her makeup bag in and zipped her luggage closed. Caroline left a note for her mom in the kitchen, letting her know she was staying with Klaus tonight. She dashed to her car and made it to the Mikaelson mansion in minutes.

* * *

"Klaus?... Hello?" Caroline walked into the mansion after knocking on the door. The down stairs was dark and quiet. She walked up the stairs and saw light shining under the door to Klaus' room. She knocked once and walked in. She found Klaus lying on the bed waiting for her. He had a sheet draped over him at the waist and it was obvious there was nothing on underneath. Caroline smirked and jumped into bed with him. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

**Hmmmm...? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I woke up this morning to find over 100 reviews, over 100 faves, and almost 200 followers and that made me smile super big :) so here's chapter 12 my loves.**

**I don't own TVD blah blah blah... ;)**

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline. He made sure she was asleep before carefully sliding out of bed. He slipped on some sweatpants and took his phone with him. It was three in the afternoon. He spent all night and most of the morning alternating between talking with Caroline and ravishing her. He needed her sleeping through the afternoon so his plan would be executed perfectly. He was exhausted too, but the sleepless night was more than worth it. He walked downstairs and drained a blood bag before checking his phone. There was a message from Bonnie.

Bonnie: _Is she asleep yet? We need to start setting up soon._

Klaus: _She is sleeping now. I kept her up all night. Let's just say she's spent._

Bonnie: _Gross._

Klaus: _Make as little noise as possible while you're outside. I cannot stress that enough._

Bonnie: _ Don't worry. It'll be perfect. Now get back in bed before Care wakes up and notices you're gone._

Klaus snuck back in his room and climbed back into bed. He looked at Caroline; she was still sleeping. He smiled reached into his night stand and took out a small teal box. He opened it and smiled. He thought about what had happened with Bonnie just a few days ago.

* * *

"_Hello little witch. I came to ask for your assistance," Klaus was standing on the porch at the abandoned witch house._

_She crossed her arms, "What do you want Klaus?"_

"_I need you to make a daylight ring."_

"_Why? You're a hybrid; you don't need one."_

"_It's for Caroline."_

"_Caroline?! Is something wrong? Hers should be working," Bonnie started to get worried._

_Klaus smirked, "Her ring still works; I just want her to have a prettier one."_

"_It has to be lapis lazuli. It's not for everyone, but it's a small price to pay to be able to walk in the sun."_

"_Please, Bonnie," Klaus took a step forward, "It's very important to me." She scanned his face, but she couldn't find any signs of deception. She held the door open for him and he walked inside. He scanned the room, seeing candles lit on every surface. Bonnie closed the door and crossed her arms again, "Okay, let's see it." Klaus smiled and pulled a box out of his pocket. _Tiffany & Co…_ Bonnie's eyes went wide, "Wait… is this-"_

"_It is." Klaus opened the box and showed Bonnie the ring._

_She put her hands over her mouth, "Oh my God. _Oh my God._ OH MY GOD!" She tackled him with a hug. She was crying, but they were tears of joy. Klaus didn't really know what to do, so he just hugged Bonnie back awkwardly. She finally pulled away, but she couldn't stop smiling, "Does Caroline have any idea?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think so. I've been having 'business' to take care of and she's getting irritated about it. I didn't know what other excuse to give while I shopped for and sized the rings."_

"_Rings?"_

"_Yes. This one as well as wedding bands."_

"_Klaus… I am so happy for you and Caroline. She is going to _love_ it."_

"_You have no idea how nervous I am to ask her."_

"_You shouldn't be. You know she'll say yes. Now, if I may," Bonnie held her hand out for the box, "I'll talk with the spirits and see if I can spell the ring."_

"_Thank you, Bonnie."_

_Lucas walked in and looked around. Klaus and Bonnie were standing close, looking at each other. He was smiling. She had tears staining her face and she was holding a ring box. Not wanting to assume the worst, he cleared his throat, "What uhh- what's going on?" Klaus looked over at him and smirked, "I'll tell you about it outside. Let's leave these witches to their business." He put a hand on Lucas' back and led him outside. He explained the whole story while Bonnie talked with the spirits. She walked outside as Lucas was shaking Klaus' hand, congratulating him, "It's done."_

_Klaus looked at her with hope in his eyes, "So this will be her daylight ring now?"_

"_Yes. The spirits can sense what is truly in your heart, so they made an exception for _this_ ring. The ring she has now is only good until the full moon. After that, the spell will leave it and she'll be stuck inside during the day… _unless_ you propose."_

"_I understand. Now if you will help me one more time, I have another request." Klaus went into great detail about how he wanted Monday night to be arranged. Lucas wrote notes on his phone so he and Bonnie wouldn't forget. Klaus looked at the time, "I was supposed to meet Caroline 20 minutes ago. She's on her last shred of patience with me." He smiled at both of them and vamp sped to the Grill. Caroline wasn't too happy._

Klaus smiled, he would be able to explain his odd behavior in just a few hours. He put the box away and settled in next to Caroline. A little nap never hurt anyone. He set an alarm on his phone for 8:00. He had big plans for later.

* * *

"Love, it's passed 8. Time to wake up," Klaus shook Caroline gently. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head, "No. Sleep." He couldn't help but laugh. She was not a morning person, but it wasn't morning. It was getting close to the full moon and he needed her to be prepared. He didn't want to ruin the surprise he'd been working on, but she needed to get ready, "Love, please wake up and get dressed. I have a surprise for you."

She slid the blanket down slightly, exposing just her eyes, "What kind of surprise?"

"A good one. Now get dressed."

"Do I have time to shower? I've been asleep all day apparently."

"Take all the time you need, love." Caroline rubbed her eyes and noticed Klaus was standing over her wearing nothing but a towel. He kissed her forehead and walked to his dresser. She threw the bedding off of her and went to the bathroom. As she was closing the door she heard him call back to her, "Wear the new outfit you bought with Bonnie." She glanced at him and saw him smirking to himself. _How does he know I bought something? He must be snooping through my stuff again. Creeper. _ She scoffed and shut the door.

* * *

The hot shower felt soothing against her tense muscles. Though Caroline was completely sated and well rested, she couldn't bury the anxiety of another full moon. Klaus still said nothing about doing the bonding ritual and she was almost to her limit. She stepped out of the shower and dried off. She flat ironed her hair and put on minimal makeup; just some mascara and eyeliner. She slipped into her new dress and leggings and stepped into the black sequin flats. She walked back to the bathroom to get her daylight ring, but it wasn't there.

"Klaus?" She called from the bathroom.

"Yes, love?"

"Have you seen my daylight ring? I can't find it anywhere."

"Are you sure you took it off in here?" Klaus was standing at the doorway. She turned to look at him and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. He had on dark jeans with black boots and a black button down shirt. Of course he left the top buttons opened. The long sleeves were pushed up to his elbows.

Caroline shook her head to break the distraction, "I'm sure. I always put it on the counter."

"That's quite the predicament you've found yourself."

"This isn't funny, Klaus."

"I know. We'll find it before sunrise," He held his elbow out for her to take, "Care to take a walk with me, love?"

She sighed and linked her arm in his, "Fine."

* * *

Klaus led Caroline to the front door of the mansion. He opened the door and the first things she noticed were the candles. Candles lined the steps down to the driveway and they continued all the way around. There were candles along the edge of the fountain. There were hundreds of purple rose petals scattered on the driveway. The path led down the driveway towards the far side of the fountain. Caroline thought everything looked amazing, but she didn't know why the candles weren't lit. She looked up at Klaus and he was staring at her, smiling.

"Klaus, what is all this?" She whispered.

"This is all for you, love."

"But why?"

"I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?"

Caroline smiled and realized they were standing in the exact same place the first time he said those words. Would he say the same thing again? "Yes."

Klaus smirked, remembering their first encounter, "Why? You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light… I enjoy you."

"Klaus, did you just… _recycle_ a line on me?"

"Yes, love. I don't think you really heard me the first time I said it."

"Damn… That was," Caroline nodded, "That was good."

She smiled as they walked toward the far side of the fountain. Klaus stopped directly in front of her. His smirk was replaced with a firm expression. Caroline slowly dropped her smile. _Why is he suddenly so serious? _

He took her hands in his, "Caroline, I have lived for over a thousand years. In all that time, I have never loved. Love… is a weakness. I lived a thousand years full of blood, torture, murder. A thousand years of darkness. Then I met _you_, Caroline. You brought light into my life." He subtly flicked his wrist.

Suddenly, every candle flickered, bringing a warm light into the dark night sky. Caroline brought her hands to her mouth and turned, looking all around. Her eyes fell to the ground on her left; there was a pentacle drawn in the ground with candles placed in their correct location. Tears formed in her eyes and she turned back to him, but he wasn't at eye level anymore. Caroline looked down to see Klaus on one knee, holding a ring box open.

The ring had a 2 carat, cushion cut purple sapphire with a halo of small diamonds around it. The diamonds continued down the sides of the ring. It looked like something straight from the Victorian era. Caroling suddenly realized exactly what Klaus was doing, "Oh my God."

"Caroline Forbes, will you allow me the greatest honor of calling you my wife?" He swallowed hard, his eyes full of hope.

She stood in a stunned silence before the tears finally fell, "Yes!"

He swallowed hard, "Yes?"

"Always _and_ Forever, Klaus."

Klaus let out the breath he was holding as he placed the ring on Caroline's wedding finger, "Always and Forever." He stood up and picked her up into a tight embrace, spinning her around. He set her back on the ground and pulled her into a deep kiss. They were interrupted by his watch beeping, "It's almost time, love."

He nodded towards the woods and turned to the ritual site. The candles lit themselves in order as they stepped into the circle. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid her dress down her shoulders a bit more. He looked at his watch one more time, "Now." He gently bit down on the left side of her neck as she did the same to him.

Caroline pulled back after a moment and looked deep into his eyes, "I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson." Klaus smiled and placed his hands on either side of her face, "I love you, Caroline Mikaelson."

* * *

**So it's officially official, they're bonded and engaged! **

**a/n: Okay whenever I try to copy/paste the link on here, even in plain text, it deletes most of it for some reason. Boo. But if you google 'purple sapphire ring' and click on the first link, you'll see the ring I chose for them. It's a Tiffany Legacy ring, and I kind of want one for myself ;)**

**Reviews make my heart happy ;)**


End file.
